Backfired Dreams
by linabianca
Summary: AU Talented, perfect Kagome seems to have the perfect HS life, but when her abusive boyfriend, Sesshomaru, shatters her world as she knows it, Inuyasha is left to pick up the pieces. Will she push him away? Or allow him to fill the emptiness he created?
1. Prologue

Hola. Lina here. And uh yea this story is going to be a lot of different things happening with kag. She'll be with sess, koga, and inu all at different times but mostly im trying to get at inu kk? And uhh… yea Rin bashing. Some kikyo bashing. And ok I noe tht Kag is with Sess in this chapter and I said that it was only going to be Inu and Koga (mostly inu though) so do not fret! They are definitely not the final pairing!

And yea with the disclaimer junk blah blah blah I don't own inuyasha blah blah blah rumiko takahashi does blah blah frikken blah! Ok… im done with tht -- on with the story.

Oh and this is just showing you what Kagome was like before that fateful night… ok _now_ on with the story.

Party planners and tickle torture.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2nd month of Sophmore yr.

--Normal POV—

Kagome was sitting at her special table in the lunch room. "…and oh my Gosh! It was so incredible! I mean honestly I didn't think that anything could be more fun. But I think there was one way it could have been better: if my best friend in the whole world, Rin, was there. I was so lonely without her… but hey! I still had a great time! And the…."

Everyone seemed to be mesmerized by Kagome's mindless chatter. Not really because her story was interesting, but because it was _her_ that was telling it; that's what made it interesting.

Kagome was considered the most gorgeous girl in school with the best body and a smile that was so perfect that it was nauseating.

Models would try yrs. to get the smile that Kagome had naturally—well, not naturally. She kind of just picked it up in the summer she spent getting made over by Rin. But it wasn't like Rin had taught it to her. Hell, _she_ couldn't even smile the way Kagome did. It seemed like everyone's eyes would always turn to her whenever she entered a room. It was like she was sparkling or something.

Rin didn't like the fact that Kagome had become quite _so_ cool. She had set out to make Kags popular last summer because she thought that she could be kind of a sidekick to her.

But oh no.

It had happened the other way around. Rin had become the sidekick. She had done everything she could to stay at the top. She tried so hard! Kagome didn't even _try_ to get to the top, though, she actually tried to stay below Rin. But somehow Kags just ended up there anyway.

It's not like Kagome was exactly fighting back though either. She seemed completely content with her new fortune, completely oblivious to the fact that she had a very unhappy best friend.

That was Kagome.

Oblivious.

Oblivious to the fact that the power had kind of gone to her head and even though she didn't mean it, it kind of pissed people off.

Oblivious to the fact that Rin had no intention of staying her best friend after she had taken the power and her friends. (it was wasn't really that Kagome had _taken_ her friends… it was more that they just had more respect for Kags then for Rin herself. They still followed Rin, but Kagome … just… _more._)

Most of all, she was oblivious to the fact that taking a friends boyfriend is a really bitchy thing to do. In fact, the world's _most_ bitchiest. Especially when the friend is your best.

That's right.

Kagome even took Rin's boyfriend, Sesshomaru. She even had a pet name for him: Fluffy. It was _disgusting._

_Fluffy_ had dumped Rin after seeing how hott Kagome had become. Rin knew that Sess didn't want Kagome because he liked _her_… he liked her _body._ She saw the way her Sesshy looked at Kagome's butt when she was turned around, how that little perverted smile always appeared on his face whenver he did.

It made her sick.

He wanted some of that. Rin knew that the first chance he got he'd screw her and screw her good. He was the type that, even you said no, would do it anyway. That's what happened to Rin but she didn't exactly fight back… you know…

Her being a slut and all.

She wanted him too. So it was perfect wasn't it? She thought they were perfect and thought that maybe he didn't like her because she was gorgeous… maybe he actually loved her? God knows she loved him. Maybe even _in_ love? She was in for a rude awakening the second he would lay eyes on Kagome, though.

He dumped Rin like a rock without a second thought.

This pissed her off more than words can say. While Kagome was off telling everyone about how she couldn't stand to be away from Rin for one week because she would miss her best friend way too much, Rin was definitely not thinking the same thing.

As far as Rin was concerned taking her Sesshy away from her was the last straw: unforgivable. They were definitely not best friends anymore to her, if at all.

Rin was plotting.

Plotting against Kagome.

She was tired of not being in the spotlight anymore. She was tired of everyone worshipping a girl that _she_ had created and not getting credit. She was tired of _Kagome_.

She turned to Kikyo.

Kikyo was her best friend before Kagome came along. Kikyo had always kinda of dispised Kagome because she took away her best friend. But she hid it well. If Kagome wasn't so cheerfully oblivious to everything around her she might of realized that Kikyo wasn't actually her friend. But of course, she was too high off life to pay any notice.

Kagome was not a bitch. Not at all. She was actually really sweet. Whenever she was being conceited or hogging attention she never even knew it or ment to. She was just going with the flow and that is were it got her: The new "It Girl" position. And from the looks of it, she was going to stay there for a very _very _long time. She had no idea that stealing Rin's boyfriend was a bad thing... Rin told her it was fine.

Yet again she was oblivious to the fact that she was _just saying that._

Rin had thought that Kagome knew she wasn't ok with it but was doing it anyway. Her first thought was, "What a f…ing bitch." She was determined to make her pay.

"Kikyo." She knew that her old best friend, and as of now, _new_ best friend would help her. She was always helping her with her plans to get a guy to fall in love with her (which usually wasn't that hard though it had come increasingly harder with Kagome around), or to ruin someone else's life. In fact…

She was the best.

Kikyo could always get the job done.

"Yes, Rin?"

Jeeze, she was just like a secretary. A slutty, bitchy secretary.

"Get your planner out, we're having a party." Rin smirked kind of evilly and glanced at Kagome as if to explain her entire plan in that one glance.

Kikyo smiled.

Really big.

She knew _exactly _what Rin was getting at. And she had been waiting for this moment every since she first laid eyes on that attention-stealing Kagome bitch that stole her best friend.

This was going to be rather enjoyable…

-- Kagome's POV—

I was finally done explaining my trip to everyone who was eagerly listening. I had never had this kind of attention before sophomore yr.

Oh how I loved Rin!

If it wasn't for her I'd still be a nobody.

Before, no one cared what I had to say even if I had something incredibly _interesting _to share. And now I would tell people the world's most boring story and everyone would completely drool over my every word and soak them up like a sponge.

But I was used to it.

The past couple months have been like this. I have enjoyed every minute of it. I gave up my quest to keep Rin at the top and just let them push me up there.

But Rin was such a good friend about it! She didn't even seem to care!

During the summer, Rin helped me a lot in learning the ways of the popular crowd; she seemed to really want this for me. And what can I say? So did I!

She gave me a complete makeover and showed me what stores to shop at in order to get the correct clothes that she said, "Wouldn't completely embarrass me."

I never really thought of myself as pretty before, but after Rin was done with me I looked just like one of the popular goddesses I had learned to envy and adore the previous yr. I don't mean to sound conceited, but I looked pretty gorgeous.

According to Rin I also had a great body. "Oh my God! You have the best hips and your waist is so skinny! You are so lucky you don't have man shoulders like me. And oh my wow your legs are so slender! I can't believe you didn't wear mini's to show them off before."

She said things like that all the time to me. And I had to admit I loved it. My makeup was perfect, my hair was perfect, and my clothes were perfect. Rin had made _me_ perfect.

Most of my new tops consisted of tube tops, short tanks, or V neck halters.

They showed more than I was used to.

But according to Rin I definitely had the body for the showy clothes.

She told me to buy bottoms such as the shortest mini's that I could find still within our lenient dresscode, as well as the lowest, tightest pants to wear just for cold days, but she assured me mini's were better. I felt like I was turning into… well… kind of a slut…

A slut who showed off way too much of her (perfect according to Rin) body. But just like Rin, I learned to like the clothes and I would start to point to my old clothes that, in the beginning, I thought I couldn't bare to part with and say, "Ew that is disgusting! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that."

So now I had the look.

Rin now decided I needed the friends to go a long with it. At the end of freshman yr. I was only considered popular because I hung out with Rin. But now she decided that I needed to be considered popular because of the _people_ I hung out with, not just because of her.

So during the summer she took me to the mall, to the movies, and basically anywhere else that we could possibly go with all of her friends. Before long, I was one with the populars and it was like I had known them all my life.

By the end of summer I had lost my shy-girl-loser image completely and I was just as out going as my new clique. If not _more_ outgoing. Rin had been the leader of them all before… now when people thought of Rin they thought of me too. Some people even thought of _me_ as the _new_ Rin.

Was I at the top of the food chain now?

A part of me really really wanted to be. Come on, who wouldn't? But the other part of me didn't want to because it was Rin who put me there, and who was I to take her position of power away from her? Who was I to take _her_ spotlight and make it my own? Who was I to become the new "It Girl" when my best friend was the previous one?

Well there you go.

I tried not to take the lime light from Rin, and either let her have it or merely _share_ it with her. Even though a lot of my clique tried to push me to be at the top and take over Rin's place, I tried not to give into them. But sometimes….

I just couldn't help myself…

I snapped out of my remembrance of the previous summer and I smiled at Rin, who was across the room, even thought she wasn't looking at me. She was with Kikyo talking about something that looked kind of important. She suddenly looked up at me and smirked in a kind of glaring way.

Then Kikyo looked at me too and had an evil look in her eyes as she took out her party planner.

Why did they glare at me? Hmm maybe there having a bad day. I dismissed it without so much as a second thought about it.

Everyone was getting up to leave so I stood up too along with Fluffy who was sitting next to me. He was the best boyfriend a girl could have. He seemed to be extremely sweet even though he liked to grope a lot.

When we walk down the halls side by side his hand seems to be glued to my butt the whole time. I don't really mind it though. It was nice to get the attention from him.

I just didn't want too _much_ attention from him.

If you know what I mean.

I'm pretty sure he wouldn't try to go that far though. He's a perfect gentleman. I always wondered how Rin could give him up so easily too me! Though I can't deny that I love her for it. I have a perfect best friend and a perfect boyfriend.

I looked up at Sess as we stood up. Class was about to start. He looked down at me and kissed me hard on the lips and of course his hands all over my butt in the process. I snaked my hands around his waist and played with the bottom of his hair.

He had long hair.

It was a frikken sexy turn on.

I have become quite the good kisser since my two months of going out with Sesshomaru.

Oh how I love Rin for giving him to me!

-- Rin's POV—

I watched in disgust as Kagome kissed Sesshy and freely let his hands explore all the aspects of her butt.

How could she do that when I was standing _right there_? I cannot believe how bitchy she has become this year!

I could feel my face getting hot. I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment from starring so long as they kissed or from the rage I felt that they were kissing at all.

That should be _me_ damn it!

"Kikyo!" She definitely knows what I'm thinking just from the way I said her name.

Man, Kikyo.

How could I have ever given you up to that little rotten brat?

Kikyo looked away from her party planner and stared at me with her classic smirkish glare as she said,

"This is going to be the best one yet…"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

--Normal POV--

"_Come on, bell. Ring already!"_ Kagome thought as she stared at the clock in longing. She was in math class. Oh how she hated it! It was her last class of the day and, just because it was math, _nothing_ could be worse.

Well it actually was worse. Sesshomaru and Rin weren't in this class with her and had at least one of them in all of her other classes.

She had other friends in there with her also of course. Hell, she knew everyone in the whole school! Her closest friends that were in here with her now were Sango, Ayame, and Inuyasha.

Sango and 'Yame were her two best girlfriends under Rin. Of course they were also extremely well known throughout the school but they weren't stuck up snobs like a lot of the popular people that Kags hung out with.

Sure she was oblivious.

But not _that_ oblivious.

She knew that in her close group of friends there were people that were mean to other's who weren't popular like them and who talked about other girls behind there backs and laughed at there misfortunes. But Ayame and Sango were not like that and she _knew_ that for a fact.

Even Rin was snobbish some—well _a lot_ of the time. But that didn't bother Kagome that much. She just learned to ignore it because that is what friends do right? Ignore there best friend's faults?

_Right?_

No, not right. But there we go again with the oblivious Kags that we all know and love. She just chose to ignore it because that's how sweet she was. She didn't like to dwell on other people's faults rather than the great things about them.

Well enough with the snobbish brats the she hung out with—and more about the very un-evil ones.

Sango.

She was gorgeous of course just like all the others. But she didn't let the fact that Kagome was _more_ gorgeous get to her head like most of their clique did. So what if Kagome had so much natural, classic beauty?

Not her.

She loved Kags to death and would always stay by her side no matter what happened. Not matter how badly she messed up she would be there to get her out of it.

According to her, she, Ayame, and Kagome _were_ best friends. They certainly acted like it, but Kags just wouldn't give up her allegiance to Rin in all her bitchy, whory glory.

Hey.

That rhymed.

"I just don't understand it," She would often tell Ayame, "How can she not see that Rin is just out to get her? I mean it's obvious to everyone else around her. Why can't she see it?"

"I don't know," Ayame would always reply, "But someone ought to show her what a witch Rin really is before she does something bad to poor Kags. Knowing her she won't see the slightest hint of it coming and I have seen what Rin can do—and it's not at all pretty."

They would always have this conversation.

All the time.

They knew that Kagome would be better off hanging with them more often than Rin, even though she spent half her life with them anyway. They never got around to telling her though. Like Ayame said, they knew what Rin was capable of and they didn't want her wrath upon _them_ either.

Enough about that.

Ayame.

She was so beautiful it was almost scary. She was right up there with Kagome Rin. Many people thought that she _might_—just might—even be prettier than Rin.

But no one dared speak of that.

Except about Kagome that is.

But anyway, she was also just as sweet as Sango and they were practically linked at the hip; they seemed to always be together. She was a pro at tennis and actually had a national ranking.

Go Ayame!

She had won so many medals it was crazy. She never bragged though… Sango did most of that for her, "Oh my Gosh you guys saw it didn't you! Ayame was on TV last night and she won—again! Can you believe that one hit I mean it was just perfect and…"

Sango had a knack for being overly cheerful when it came to her two best friends' accomplishments and overly protective of there well being.

So Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were _basically_ best friends. Rin didn't need to count…

Except that she _did. _Kagome absolutely wouldn't give up her and Rin's friendship for anything. It was almost creepy how much she loved that witch of a best friend.

But moving on.

Inuyasha.

Younger brother of Sesshomaru. Also has the long, sexy hair. Hottest guy you'll ever meet. How's _that_ for a description?

But seriously now.

He's the extremely cocky type and Kagome couldn't stand him at first. Well the first _week_. There was just something about him that made her melt in her shoes. Maybe it was his exceptionally cocky attitude that had drawn her to him—the very same one that had repelled her so much before?

They had hated each other a whole lot when they first met during the summer.

It was adorable.

And hilarious.

Especially when everyone knew that they liked one another so incredibly much. They would always play pranks on each other and try to make the other's life as miserable as possible.

One night during a beach campout with all of there friends Inuyasha had chased her to the edge of the water with the intention of getting her sopping wet just because she had said she was cold.

How cruel.

She was at the edge of the water. "Inuyasha! Please don't… this is painful enough for me to beg to you like this and I don't need it to be worse by me becoming frozen!"

And then… well… I'll spare you the details and tell you that they ended up kissing in the end like in front of everyone and safe to say after that they didn't hate each other anymore.

Oh yea.

And anyone with half a brain could see the pained, horrified, and pissed off look in Kikyo's eyes as it happened.

It was funny.

What? She had it comin'! The frikken hoe…

Well everyone saw the look except for Inuyasha and Kagome … they were a little busy.

Maybe you'll get to know later about all of the things that happened leading up to the kiss.

And yea, Inuyasha did become Kags' first boyfriend of two months. They ended up breaking up though right before sophomore year started. No one really knew why they did or who broke up with who.

They kept that juicy piece of gossip to themselves.

Also safe to say that it pissed Inu off thoroughly when Sesshomaru asked her out and she had readily accepted. He attempted to shun her after that.

It didn't last long.

Something about her just made it almost impossible to stay mad at her for more than three days so he stopped the shunning crap and they went back to being friend's. _Best_ friends in fact.

He didn't ever understand it. He had no problem staying mad at people before Kagome. There was just something about her that threw him off his game. She was just…just…

_Kagome_.

To Kagome, it was ok for Inuyasha to be her best friend as well as Rin. In her mind Rin was her best _girl_ friend, Inu her _guy_ friend, and Fluffy her _boy_ friend. Everything worked out fine with that plan.

She loved Inuyasha so much. In a friendly way of course… they had already established it couldn't work between them.

And plus.

Her boyfriend was Sess and she wasn't looking to replace him anytime soon.

But she knew that in the event that she was ever in trouble Inuyasha would be there to save her in an instant and she was sure that was something she could count on always.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Finally!" Kagome got up, stretched, and screamed all at the same time as Inuyasha poked her stomach to tickle her as her perfect, slender arms were raised.

"Inu! NO! Bad boy!" She giggled uncontrollably as he started tickling her more.

Gosh he loved it so much when she laughed. He loved everything about her. Hell, he loved _her._ In a friendly way of course though, they have already established that it couldn't work between them.

Funny.

Kagome was just thinking the same thing.

Wonder if either one of them actually believes that.

Also wonder if Inuyasha even realized he was staring at her the entire time she was daydreaming about her friends?

"AHHH—Inu—yasha—stoo—oo—p—AHHH!" She was basically on the floor now tugging at his arms to get them off of her sides.

She wasn't winning.

Sango had just woken up to Kagome's scream and wiped a trickle of drool from her mouth. She poked Ayame and they smiled in amusement at the two friends. They decided to watch the show just like the half of the class that was waiting for Kagome to exit the room so they could follow.

"Stop Stop STOP!" Kagome was practically crying and laughing at the same time. She finally realized that tugging at his arms was not doing her ay good.

So she grabbed the front of his extremely long hair instead.

"OW!" Inuyasha collapsed from his bent down position and smirked as he grabbed his hair back. Any other guy would have killed to be in the position he was right now.

"Heh. Now your _never_ getting away Kags!"

She looked at him and realized grabbing his hair was a bad move. There was no way in hell she could escape _now_ seeing as how she was on the ground and he was strattling her.

"Your MINE!"

"Oh no..."

He started moving his hands up and down the sides of her stomach as fast as she could and her legs started flailing as she frantically was trying to get free. But it was no use.

He had her pinned.

"_Damn it why'd I have to pull him down! I could be running away right now! But noe… gah! Stupid me!"_

"Ayame! Sango! Why are you just—ahah—standing th—ere—help me!"

Sango and Ayame looked at each other.

To help…

Or not to…

That is the question.

No contest!

"And miss out on _this_ entertainment?" Ayame smiled innocently.

"Sorry babe. But heck no!" Sango looked at her poor giggling mess of a best friend and sighed. It doesn't get much better than this.

"Inuyasha! Get off Kagome right now!"

He stopped tickling Kags and all was quiet for about three seconds as everyone just starred at the doorway. He got off of her realizing the somewhat suggestively embarrassing position they were in and stood up.

He helped her up like a perfect gentleman.

"Hi Sesshy!" She said, giggling of course, just if she hadn't been doing anything wrong.

She pulled up her perfectly fit, unltra-low, black pants a little bit and pulled down her tiny red tube top to the exact right position before running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

She pulled him into a kiss and Inuyasha flinched just a little as his older brother's hands grazed her oh so perfect butt. A low growl escaped his throat. It pissed him off so much when Sesshomaru did that to his best friend. He knew what thoughts went threw his brothers head. He also knew what his brother wanted from her. He _also_ knew that he almost always got what he wanted. Inuyasha would have to watch him to make sure he was behaving himself around Kagome.

She pulled away from him as she felt the heavy stares of everyone in the room. "Walk me home?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of course." He flashed that sexy grin of his as she smiled. Quite a bit of her perfect stomach was showing and, him being taller, he could see a fair amount of cleavage peaking out from her small, strapless shirt. _"God, she's hott…"_

"Hey Sango. Ayame. You guys comin'?"

"Nah. We'll have to pass. Sorry Kags."

"Yah. We have to pick out outfits for the party tomorrow night."

Kagome gave then a puzzled look.

Ok.

She _never_ didn't know about an upcoming party.

She looked at Sess as if to explain everything that was on her mind.

"Rin will explain later. She can walk with us."

"Ok," she turned to Inuyasha, "You coming?"

He imagined her and Sesshomaru being disgustingly cute and intimate the entire way to her house. "I think I'll pass," he said with his classic low irritated voice.

Kagome was kinda disappointed. She had wanted Inu to come with them, but she knew better than to test him when he talked in that tone of voice… especially to her because it was rare.

"Ok, suite yourself. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She flashed her signature smile that made everyone in the room kind of dazed and yet so proud that they had just witnessed it at all.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

--Rin's POV--

I watched as Kikyo got into her mom's car and drove off. We had already planned three fourth's of the party in the 2 periods that we had left after lunch. I _told _you we were pros. It was scheduled for tomorrow night and I so can't wait.

Let's just say that we found a way for me to get my Sesshy back as well as scar Kagome, not for life, but for a little while at least.

This was going to be a fun party.

I heard the screeching sound of something oh so perfect.

_Kagome_.

"Hey Rin!" I put on my fakest, biggest, I-am-so-happy-to-see-you-yea-right smile and hugged her tight.

"So what is this I hear about a party tomorrow?" Kagome asked me a little breathlessly from running up to me so fast.

"Well me and Kikyo planned a party." Sure I was blunt. But hey, I didn't need to explain myself to her anymore. I don't _have_ to, nor do I _want_ to.

She looked at me as if expecting more, but when I didn't give it to her she looked kind of hurt. "But how come you waited to long to tell me? I would think I'd be the first person you'd tell."

I could tell she was getting upset.

Haha.

Poor little Kagome.

Not that I cared.

"Well me and Kikyo just started to plan it during lunch today. It's not like I really had time to tell you." _Why_ was I explaining myself to her damn it!

"You just started planning it _today?_ Well then why are you having it so early?"

Because I wanna f you up as soon as I can! "I don't know we just felt like having a party tomorrow I guess."

"Oh ok. Well what should I wear?" She seemed exited and it was bothering me so much. It was that stupid, exited, happy, cheerful, oblivious-to-everything-around-her attitude that everyone fell in love with and that I learned to hate.

"Something sexy."

Yes.

Sexy.

_Very _sexy.

It'll be perfect.

I saw Sesshomaru, who was quiet the whole walk to Kagome's house, kind of perk up at just the mere sound of the word sexy.

Come on Sess.

Hold your horses.

You can wait.

"Sexy. Right. No problem. Well here's my stop. I love you Rin! Thanks for the heads up on the party!" She gave me a tight hug and then went to kiss Sesshomaru.

I could practically _see_ the lust for her in his eyes.

"Bye Kags."

I watched as she walked into her house.

Damn, I can hardly wait...

TBC...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

hey guys! I hope tht you thought this was interesting! and im hoping tht bi ur guys' standards it was long.. it took up 18 pages on Microsoft word! See now that a lot in mi mind. And I hope tht you guys liked it. And now with the begging for reviews. They make me happy. Please no hard core flaming ok? If u don't like it then please keep it to yourself unless you would like to supli some contructive critism to me. Im always open to learning how to make things better. Just don't say it meanly! And yes I think that I am going to be mean to you guys and ask you for.. hmmm lets c.. how about 20 reviews before I put up the chapter which shall be titled: "The night of shattered dreams." Im hoping that some of you might give me some ideas on what should happen at the party. Don't get me rong I alredi have ideas on what will happen. But hey if I get a better idea from one of you guys then I can totally put that in! so review soon so I can get up the chapter as quick as possible!

You know you love me,

Lina

p.s. im not called broadway baby for nothing! I love acting and singing so much its crazy and tonite is my first performance in a play that me and the rest of the cast have been working on for a while now. Its peter pan. And I am so scared! Its been sold out since the first 2 days the tickets were on sale. My call time is in 2 hours so I hope I am redi! Pray for me!

P.P.S.- DON'T FORGET 20 REVIEWS! HAHAHAHA YEA RIGHT THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN BUT HEY! ITS FUUUUUUUUN TO DREAM!YYAY!  
**_PREVIEW OR NEXT CHAPTER:_**

…"Because it's f…ing true! Holy crap Kagome just open yours Goddamned eyes! Everyone sees the jerks that Rin and Sesshomaru are except for you! Why don't you just let yourself believe what deep down you know is true!" Inuyasha was full on yelling into the phone now…

…"Inuyasha, don't you _dare_ hit him!" She pushed him to one side of the circle and Koga to the other and stood in the middle of the two…

…"I thought I said that I didn't need protection from anyone…" Kagome was inches from Inuyasha's face and he, as well as everyone else, gasped at the closeness of their lips. "Especially not from you." She whispered spitefully and just loud enough that the crowds around them could hear…

…That chick was so wasted. Come to think of it, they could smell the really strong scent of alcohol coming from the direction the girl pointed out as "where the party was"…

…"Do it! Do it! Do it!" _Well, I guess it can't hurt if I have just one shot. I shouldn't get drunk off one…_

…Kagome's back was pushed hard against the wall as her boyfriend's body swayed against hers in the motion of his heavy breathing. He didn't even say anything. It was like he was practically _attacking_ her…

…He walked up to her. He knew that right now she wouldn't try to run away. Maybe she had even changed her mind and this would be more pleasant than he thought...

**Well there's your preview. You want it? Then review. THANKS!**


	2. Shattered Dreams

**Hey guys, Lina here. Well I have to say im rather disappointed with you guys! I asked for 20 reviews and I only got 8… hahh o well I don't reli care all I have to say is thanks for trying! and since ididn't follow through with the "I don't get 20 revews and you don't get a second chapter thing" (which I prolly never will wenever I threaten it lol), I think ill just have to give you a different, maby even worse punishment. And don't worry… you'll know what it is soon enough… ( (laffs evilly) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but… I really REALLY wish I did… (prays to God) Okay well on with the story!**

**The night of shattered dreams…**

"So how do you think the party will go tomorrow?" Kagome was spinning the cord from the phone around her slender finger while waiting for Inuyasha to answer.

It was about six at night and they had been talking for a good two hours about random things… and some not so random. She had to admit that he was acting pretty strange, well, stranger than _normal_.

"I'm not sure… have you ever even been to one of Rin's parties before?" He, personally, didn't really want to go to the party, but if Sesshomaru was going, then so was he.

"Well no not exactly. But I'm sure it'll be great!" Kagome was rather confused at the moment. Inuyasha had seemed to be trying to get her to think falsely of Sesshy all night. First he asked her if Sess had done anything _inappropriate_ to her. And then he asked if he had _talked_ to her about doing anything inappropriate to her. And then he asked if maybe sometimes inappropriate _thoughts_ were coursing through his mind about her. Kagome was just dumbstruck at that one.

What a stupid question.

How would Kagome know what was going through _Sesshomaru's _head?

"Hey Inuyasha? How come you have been acting so weird?" She wasn't sure if he'd get mad at her for asking, him sporting such a short temper and all, but it was too odd not to be asked about.

"What? I'm not acting weird at all!" he asked in an uneasy tone.

"Well I mean… just all those weird questions about Fluffy and well…" She just decided to stop. It obviously wasn't going to do any good because she knew Inuyasha was the most stubborn person in the world if not the universe. She just wished he'd stop beating around the bush on what he was really trying to tell her about Sess—

"Sesshomaru is a f…in' jerk." Kagome sat wide-eyed at on the other end of the phone as those words reached her ears.

Okay.

That was pretty direct.

"Inuyasha why would you say something like that?" She was kind of hurt about the fact that her best friend thought that about her boyfriend. _"I mean sure they were brothers and if he doesn't like his bro then fine, I respect that, but does he have to try to make me think that too?"_

"Because it's f…ing true! Holy crap Kagome just open yours Goddamned eyes! Everyone sees the jerks that Rin and Sesshomaru are except for you! Why don't you just let yourself believe what deep down you know is true!" Inuyasha was full on yelling into the phone now.

There.

He said it.

But at the moment he could almost here the tears falling down her perfect cheeks he wished he hadn't.

"So Rin's a bitch too now?" Her voice was low and almost inaudible soft and he could tell she was trying to mask the fact that she was crying as well as she could. "What is it with you trying to turn me against all of the people that I care about?" She wiped the tears off of her face.

She refused to cry anymore. She wasn't sad now, only pissed beyond reason that Inuyasha would try to turn her against her other friends. She tried to yell as loud as she could as she said the next part, "Where do you get off saying that about them! Who the hell do you think you are!" She was clutching her fists so tight she could have sworn her hand was bleeding from digging her nails into her palm.

"I'm someone who doesn't his best friend getting hurt…" His voice softened. He did not want Kagome angry with him, in fact, that was the last thing he wanted. "I have known Rin for a lot longer than you have okay? I know what she is capable of. And I know that she can do some pretty bad traumatizing damage to a girl's mind. And Sesshomaru, well, he can do some pretty bad traumatizing damage to a girls' _body_. And I just want—"

"Sesshomaru would never hurt me!" She wasn't really yelling as she said this but she sounded as stern as a mother telling her child not to play with fire.

Holy….

Okay screw the trying to not yell crap.

"Kagome you haven't lived with him your whole damn life! You haven't seen the things that he has done. You haven't witnessed the girls whose heart's he completely destroyed!"

Silence.

This time he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. He just knew that she wasn't saying anything. What if she was in the process of like, killing her self or something because how much he had yelled at her? He knew how sensitive she was…

Oh God.

Nice going Inuyasha.

"I really _really_ don't want to have to see another one of those girls… especially if that girl is you." He tried to make his voice sound as soft, calm, and caring as he could possibly make it.

Well she definitely wasn't dead and he was so not expecting what he got next. He thought that she would be in one of those really-quiet-holding-back-tears-almost-inaudible modes.

Haha.

Well she definitely wasn't.

"**I DON'T NEED PROTECTION FROM F…ING ANYBODY! ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU!"**

It was his turn to be wide eyed on the other end of the phone. He didn't even know his sweet little Kags _could_ say that word… or yell that loud.

She wasn't yelling this time but she definitely sounded stern. It almost sounded like a warning, "Stay away from mine and Sesshomaru's relationship and just… _leave me alone_." Now he could tell that she was most definitely crying again as she said that last part, just as if she knew it wasn't what she wanted, but she also knew it had to be done.

"Wait no Kagome I—"

"Goodbye Inuyasha," she said almost painfully sad sounding as she hung up the phone.

He heard the click on the other end. "Damn it to f…ing hell!" He threw the phone across the room and it hit the wall and slid down. Lucky for him he was the only one in the house or he would have been in so much trouble.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Kagome are you alright? I thought I heard you screaming." Kagome's loving mother walked down the stairs to see her daughter crying almost uncontrollably with tears dripping allover the phone that sat in her lap.

She didn't even bother to look at her mom, as she seemed to be trapped in deep thought.

"Oh Kagome honey what's wrong?" She went to hug her weeping daughter as Kagome told her everything that had happened, still crying the whole time.

"…and… hiccup… and n-now I don't think that w-we will ever… hiccup… talk to each other e-ever again!" She cried into her mom's shoulder as they hugged. She knew that she was overreacting and that it was most likely _her_ fault if they never talked again, seeing as how she was the one who told _him_ to leave _her_ alone. But what if he never wanted to be her friend again after she had yelled at him like that? She had said that she didn't need protection from anyone… _especially_ him. What if he thought she hated him? She was so mad, she very well actually could have hated him in the moment she said that. But now that she was calmed down she knew that she definitely did not. What if _he_ hated _her_ now?

It killed Kagome to even think of that.

Just because he was being a jerk about what he thought of Rin and Sess didn't mean that she should never talk to him again. But what if he never wanted to talk to _her_ again?

So many questions!

She could see it now…

"_Hi Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to him with a small smile. _

"_What do you want, bitch?" He looked at her with a cruel smirk on his face and his arms crossed against his chest._

"_Well I… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for talking to you like how I did on the phone the other night. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" She looked at him with a hopeful gaze._

_He decided to ignore her last question completely, "You should be you f…in' whore! You almost broke my damned eardrum with how loud you yelled!"_

She decided to stop her thoughts there, afraid of what her imagination might bring next. She thought that sadness would ensue her but instead it was more of angering feeling that number her body.

How dare Inuyasha even _think_ of calling her a whore!

Well it was more of what _she_ _thought_ of him thinking of saying… but same difference!

She hated that word more than anything ever… whore… that was the lowest thing you could call a girl in her mind.

If Inuyasha wanted to talk to her then _he_ could do the approaching. He was going to have to explaining himself to _her_ not the other way around. After all, he was the one who started it… he yelled first!

And she wasn't going to make it easy for him either.

Oh no.

Now all _she_ had to do was silently hope for him to _want_ to come up to her and do the talking…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0

About an hour after she got off the phone with Inuyasha she decided she needed to do some serious venting to Rin.

"Hello?" Rin was, and sounded, bored as heck on the other end of the phone as she waited for a reply from the caller.

"Rin? Hi it's Kags." She sounded sad and downright depressed. Rin thought that maybe she should ask what was wrong.

"What do you want?"

_Not!_

She couldn't give a damn about what Kagome was feeling at that moment.

Now Kagome sounded ever _more_ hurt at the abruptness of her best friend. Normally she would at least say "Hey Kags!" with a cheerful smile that could almost be heard, or "Hey! Sup?"

"Well… I just got off the phone with Inuyasha a while ago and—"

Rin honestly could care less about what she was talking to Inuyasha about. Kagome was _always_ on the phone with that obnoxious jerk that just so happened to be gorgeous, sexy, and just downright hott. But he _also_ decided to become smitten with Kagome after about the first two weeks of getting two know her. Oh… how it pissed Rin off…

She cut her off, "Kags, I need to go and… um… feed my cat. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow ok? Bye." She didn't even wait for Kagome to say "Bye"; she just hung up as quickly as she could.

Kagome looked at the phone, "Yea… thanks for your help…"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

At school

The whole next day was frikken heck for Kagome. She was pissed and confused and she just wanted to be alone. And being, well, _her _that was out of the question. Every waking moment people had been asking her why she was so upset. They were crowding around her and she was trying to get away from them all day, thank God it was just after her last period and time to go home.

When she wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know, she was sure that people were making up rumors instead. People were probably saying things like, "I heard she and Sesshomaru broke up" "Well _I_ heard that she got mugged and raped in the alley way behind the school" "Didn't she kill her mom or something? And now she's really sorry and sad?"

She had heard almost everything and she was getting so sick of it.

"What's wrong Kags?"

Holy…

She was about to slap whomever the hell that was that just asked her that. She turned around with the world's scariest glare on her face, and then it dissipated instantly.

"Oh, hi Sango." She hugged her second best friend tight, glad to see someone who wouldn't try to pry into her personal life.

"I have been hearing things all over the school," Sango said worriedly.

"Figures…" Kagome breathed with a sigh as she walked into the girl's bathroom knowing Sango would follow.

"Mind telling me which one of the many rumors is the true one as to why you are so down today?" She knew that if Kagome were going to tell anyone besides Rin, it would be her. She was the type of person that had no problem being vented to. Ayame wasn't really good at listening and most of the time _you_ would be listening to _her_ vent if you needed to tell her something important.

Kagome shrugged for the umpteenth time that day, "Mind if I tell you later maybe? Right now I'm just sooo not up to it."

"Sure no problem," she said as they exited the bathroom. She didn't really know why they had gone in there in the first place; probably just to get away from the crowd… she knew Kagome had a lot of trouble with crowds.

Her being the nicest, prettiest, slenderest, most poised, and most popular girl in school and all.

The second Kagome exited the bathroom she wished she hadn't. It was too late to go back in though; he had already seen her. She had no choice…

"Hi Koga," Kagome looked at Sango with a pleading look which said, _"Get me the hell outta here!"_

It's not that she didn't like Koga, he was actually really sweet and her pretty good friend, but he was a lot to deal with. He always acted like he had this weird obsession with her in a way that was more than friend. He would often say things like: "So Kagome did you break up with Sess yet? Cuz you know I'll be here waiting when you do." or "What color panties are you wearing today? Oh won't tell? Well then why don't you just give me a peak so I can see for myself hm?" It would always make her giggle and she loved the way he'd smile when he'd get that laugh out of her.

But she could never tell if he actually _did_ have that obsession with her. Sometimes she was convinced he was kidding and other times she was positive he really did love and want her like said/joked.

She really did love him to death as a friend, just sometimes he had an overly witty and joking nature that is kind of hard to handle when every living being just so happens to be pissing you off.

"Hey Kags," he moved in to hug her tight. When they embraced he poked her butt with his pointer finger hoping to get his normal giggle from her that he usually got when he preformed this witty gesture.

Nothing.

All he got was her tensing a bit at his touch.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her with genuine concern. Kagome was one of his best friends and he wanted to know if something was bothering her. She started to squirm a bit and he knew that he wanted him to let her go cuz he was still holding her.

He looked her in her eyes with his arms still around her, "Come on Kag's, you know me better than that. I ain't letting you go until you tell me what's on your mind." He looked at her with a wry smile yet again hoping to get his small giggle.

Yet again nothing.

She just looked as pissed and as sad as ever.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Koga." She squirmed a bit more forcefully trying to get out of his grasp. "Can you just let me go now please?"

Damn he was persistent.

This was just the kind of Koga-behavior she didn't want to deal with right now. Normally it would have been fine and he actually _would_ have gotten the giggle out of her. Just not _now._

"Not until you tell me why you are so sad." He held her tighter completely unaware that he was kind of hurting her. Not much, but enough to get a whimper out of her.

"Just let me go now, Koga." She shot him a warning glare. He knew better than to mess with _that_. But he couldn't give up _now_. Not when he was so close to being the first to know why she was so distressed.

"Come on Kags, just tell me why your upset and then I'll let you go." She squirmed even more and he tightened his grip more than he ment to.

"Ow!" She screamed and her face contorted with the pain from Koga's grip.

"Oh my God, Kagome, I am so sorry…" He was genuinely sorry. He had definitely never meant to hurt her.

"Just save it and get your hands off me!" She pushed him away from her as he loosened his hold on her. She didn't realize how loud she had just yelled until she noticed the crowd of silenced people that were standing, deathly quiet and speechless, around the two. Sango had melted into the crowd, as she did not want to be too close when Kagome exploded… like she did just now…

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd and saw the way Kagome was glaring at Koga and clutching her sides as if in pain.

Kagome's look softened when she saw him.

He came.

So he _didn't_ hate her. What a relief! But wait… wasn't she supposed to be making it hard for him to get her back to not being mad at him?

Yea…

That's right.

Make him work for it, Kagome.

"What the hell is going on? I heard her scream! What did you do you to her mangy son of a bitch!" He looked like he was about to punch Koga. They hadn't really been good friends ever since Koga had pulled his "pantie" line on Kagome when Inuyasha and her were still going out… and she had actually laughed. It pissed him off that she and Koga had become friends after that and he had become more possessive of her whenever she was around Koga.

Kagome knew what was about to happen and as pissed as she may have been, she still didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Inuyasha, don't you _dare_ hit him!" She pushed him to one side of the circle and Koga to the other and stood in the middle of the two. She turned to Koga first. He was expecting to be yelled at but instead Kagome was back in look-at-how-sweet-and-adorably-innocent-I-am mode.

"Ok Koga, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me…" Inuyasha flinched as she said it.

"_So he _had_ hurt her…"_

"…but next time when I ask for you to let me go, can you please do it the first time I ask?"

He nodded with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm really sorry Kags. You know I would never hurt you on purpose right? I hope you can forgive me."

Something about his charmingly blameless expression just made it so hard to say no. She smiled and gave him a hug; she noticed that he was unusually gentle as he touched her.

Inuyasha was appalled at what just happened, yet he was kind of happy because he and Kagome would probably make up and everything would probably be the same just like before the phone conversation the night before.

However, when Kagome turned to him, her look darkened.

That's right Kagome.

Make him work harder than _that_ for your forgiveness.

"And _you_…" She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

Wait…

What?

What?

Isn't this the part where she was supposed to hug him and kiss him on the cheek and tell him how much it meant to her that he came to her rescue like that?

Apparently not.

"I thought I said that I didn't need protection from anyone…" The group of people surrounding them were listening intently and straining their ears so they might hear what she would say next. She was inches from Inuyasha's face and he, as well as everyone else, gasped at the closeness of their lips. "Especially not from you." She whispered spitefully and just loud enough that the crowds around them could hear.

With that she gave him a smirk, grabbed Sango's hand from the crowd, and walked off and out of the doors of the school leaving a very confused Inuyasha to just stand there with his mouth open starring after out after her.

His best friend, Miroku, walked out of the dispersing, yet still whispering crowd, put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Dude, you _were_ right! She _is_ still pissed!"

He calmly removed Miroku's hand from his shoulder and turned to glare at him, "No shit Sherlock…"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Back at Kags' house…

--Sango's POV—

I watched as Ayame tried on clothes in Kagome's overstuffed closet. I had on my new clothes from yesterday when Ayame and I went shopping for party outfits. I found an outfit easily, but after raiding her closet, my closet, and every store at the mall, Ayame still couldn't find an outfit that suited her.

So now she was raiding Kagome's closet.

My outfit was something pretty simple and I made sure it covered most of my body so my likes-to-grope-a-crapload boyfriend, Miroku, wouldn't be compelled to let his hands wander over my bare skin. Miroku even groped more than _Sesshomaru _and that was saying something. My outfit consists of low, yet not ultra-low, black leather pants and a magenta shirt that was extremely low cut, but still looked decent, had sleeves that went to my elbows, and was long enough to wear only 2 inches of my stomach will be showing.

It matched my favorite eyeshadow. : )

Hey I can still look sexy without showing much skin.

I think Miroku will be pleased.

"How does this one look?" Ayame asked Kagome and me as she model posed for us. It was also a simple outfit: ultra-low white pants with random tares and rips in a few spots on them, an adorable V-neck halter which was the perfect shade of blue and rose up to about four inches above her belly button (showing about 8 inches of her stomach in all), and gorgeous Coach ( (no I don't own Coach! Sigh. so lay off the lawsuits!) ) high heels to make her rise about four inches.

Basically, she looked amazing.

"Wow it's great!" Kagome gave Ayame a once over, "You know, I was gonna wear those pants tonight but they look a lot better on you anyway. You can even have them if you want." I smiled at Kagome's generous nature.

She knew Ayame could never afford pants like that. Even though she _looked_ well off, she definitely wasn't. She just knew the best stores with the best discount designer clothes so know one would every suspect that she wasn't extremely well off.

"Are you serious! But Kags these are from that designer store off of 52nd! They must have cost a fortune!" I knew that Ayame was still silently hoping that Kagome _would_ give her the pants. I knew exactly what she was thinking: "_Will this outfit catch the eye of a certain boy that happens to be named Koga?"_

She was infatuated with sexy, witty, and downright gorgeous junior. I was the only person that Ayame ever told about her little fantasies with Koga, she wouldn't even tell Kagome! Probably 'cuz Koga pretended, or maybe even wasn't pretending, to be so in love with her.

It broke Ayame's heart whenever she saw it.

"Sure you can definitely have those pants and even the shirt if you like. I never wear them because they look kind of awkward on me." I knew she was lieing. Nothing _ever_ looked awkward on her. But she was determined to make Ayame take the outfit. "But I'll have to ask you to give me back those shoes after the party, I hope that's okay, those are my favorite."

"Oh my Gosh Kagome definitely! Thank you so much!" I smiled yet again as Ayame ran up to hug Kagome. Kags and Ayame are such good friend's, I'm so glad I have them.

"Ok ok break it up you two," I said with a giggle, "So what are you going to wear Kags?"

She came out of the hug she had with Ayame and looked at me with a I'm-deep-in-thought-don't-bother-me expression, "Hmm… not sure." She smiled at me with that same adorably oblivious look that said, "_What? Did I do something wrong?"_

"What? Kagome we have to leave in 20 minutes and you still haven't found an outfit!" Ayame screamed frantically searching through Kagome's closet in hopes to find something quickly for her best friend to wear.

"Uhhh… nope," Kagome looked at Ayame this time. I looked the look on Kags face.

Yup.

Still oblivious.

I decided to help her, "You realize we are going to be more than fashionable late if you don't hurry up right?"

"Oh! Right! Then I better hurry huh?" She ran into her walk-in closet and threw Ayame out.

There we go.

Good job Kagome.

"How about this?" In a matter of seconds she came out with a stunningly sexy out fit. Ayame's eyes and mine widened. She was like, _all _leather. It was kind of… hoe-ish… but hey she still made it look spectacular and Rin _had_ told her to look sexy right?

Right?

Right.

As her top she a tight-fitting-yet-not-too-small shiny black leather tank top with about two inch straps. It had a box neckline that was straight from strap to strap. It was definitely a mini tank top because the bottom ended about one inch below her breasts.

It was hardly a shirt at all. More like a bikini top.

On her bottoms she had a blood red, leather mini skirt. And when I say mini, I mean _mini_. It was almost _too_ mini.

Almost.

It was such a dark red it almost looked like a kind of purplish black color. I guess it depends on the light. It had a zipper in the font of it with a cherry charm as the actually zipper thinger itself. Even though it was a skirt it was still difficult to get on and off, it being leather and all.

Thus the zipper.

As shoes she wore these gorgeous shiny leather boots that went up to her knees. They had an extremely skinny four-inch stiletto-like heel and a pointed toe.

She must have _really_ wanted to impress Sesshomaru.

"So… how is it?" She looked kind of unsure of herself; probably because of the surprised looks Ayame and I were giving her.

"Wow Kags, are you sure you want to go to the party _that_ sexy? I mean you look great and all but…" I just decided to stop. I didn't really want to hurt her feelings.

"But I look kind of like a whore don't I?" She giggled and I was surprised she wasn't offended. Kagome hated that word with all of her heart.

"Yea you do but there's nothing we can do about it now!" Ayame said laughingly as she grabbed Kagome's hands and mine and ran down the stairs. "Because we are more than fashionably late and we need to get there now!"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

--Normal POV—

They had decided to take a cab even though Rin's house was in walking distance. None of them much wanted to walk more than they absolutely had to in their extremely tall heels.

In the cab there were two giddy girls that couldn't wait to get and there, and then there was one girl in a rather sour mood.

"I don't see why you couldn't just let me change, Ayame, I could have changed really fast you know." She was sitting as far into the corner as she could with her arms crossed against her chest, trying her hardest to frown.

"Oh come on Kags you look fine," Ayame offered and she really wasn't lieing. Kagome _did_ look gorgeous in that outfit.

"But you said I looked like a hoe! I don't want to go to a party looking like a slut!" She was trying not to shout 'cuz she didn't want to cab driver to hear her.

"Ayame's right Kagome, you really do look great. And if anyone says anything then just blame it on Rin. After all, _she_ was the one who told you to dress sexy."

"And plus, it's too late now! Were here!" Ayame jumped out of the cab and walked hurriedly up to the steps to Rin's door.

She could here pounding music from the other side of the door. "Come _on _you guys hurry up!"

They walked in not even bothering to ring the doorbell. Kagome was accustomed to doing this. Ayame and Sango were marveled at how huge the house was and how nice.

"Holy crap!"

"Whooooa!"

They heard a voice from there left, "Come on you guys parties this way! Wow Kagome you look great! I bet Sesshomaru will be happy to see you tonight. Whoops!" She fell flat on her face as she turned around. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all looked at each other and all realized each other's thoughts.

That chick was so wasted.

Come to think of it, they could smell the really strong scent of alcohol coming from the direction the girl pointed out as "where the party was".

Kagome shrugged and walked in said direction and Ayame and Sango followed, completely leaving the girl who fell to stay on the ground, she had passed out from one to many to drink.

Rin had a great party room. Kagome had never actually seen it when she was _having_ a party. But this really was incredible! It was dark and there was a dance floor, and people where at the bar just like in an actual club.

"Wow cool!" She said thinking her friends would agree, but they were nowhere to be found. She guessed they had already gone to meet up with other people, Sango probably wanted to find Miroku and Ayame to find a cute guy to hit on.

Everyone was dancing and seemed to be having a great time and she so couldn't wait to let loose. People were bumping into her all over the place. "I'm sor—oh hi Kagome!" "Kagome, looking good!" "Wow you look, and must feel, hott with all that leather Kags!"

She didn't really see any of her close friends, of course she knew almost everyone there, but she wanted to find Rin and Sesshomaru most of all.

She pushed through the piles and piles of sweaty bodies. Everyone was dancing so vigorously; she was surprised that some of them didn't drop dead right then and there from fatigue. She could have sworn she saw some people even doing drugs and some girls that were half naked making out with their pushy boyfriends in corners.

Wow, some party.

Wilder than any party she had ever been to.

But what could she expect? Rin was a hardcore girl, thus she would probably throw some hardcore parties. But it all looked like a good time.

She continued to push through the sweating people. She heard many horny guys whistle as she walked by and felt many hands squeeze her butt as she sauntered forward. One guy even grabbed her from behind and put one of his arms around her waist and the other snaked around her inner thigh. She felt his breath on her neck and it reeked of heavy alcohol. "What the—" She started as she felt the hand on her thigh move up her skirt more and more. Her eyes widened, "Get the hell off me!"

She turned around to see who the hell it was who just pulled that rude little stunt but it was impossible to find who it could have been. There were guys ogling her all around her she never would be able to tell which one it was. "_Gosh, I really need to find Rin and get out if this horn field."_

She finally made it out of the crowd of dancing people and saw Rin over by one of the many tables in her party room along with Kikyo and a bunch of other people she was merely acquainted with. Of course they were just in _one_ room. Rin's house was so big you could get lost in it… in fact Kagome remembered getting lost trying to find the bathroom the second time she came over. Her face reddened at the memory; Rin actually had to come find her.

She imagined what people were doing in all of the bedrooms upstairs. With what she had seen at this party so far, she wouldn't be surprised if people were doing more than nasty things up there.

"Hey Rin!" She ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Rin's breath also reeked of alcohol. She looked at the table Rin and Kikyo were at and saw a bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage, she guessed. She couldn't tell which one because most of the label had been ripped of.

"Hey Kags," Rin looked at her used-to-be best friend and remembered the reason she was having this party in the first place. Sure she was stoned, but she could still remember this minor detail. "Here, drink thisss," she handed Kagome a shot of whatever the drink was, "Drink it stho you can get your gr—groove on baby!" She was totally slurring and it was extremely evident to Kagome that if she drank this shot she'd become an idiotic mess like her best friend was at that moment. And not just Rin… but like almost frikken _everyone_ at that party.

"No thanks, I think I'm ok. Got any beer?" Kagome had never drunk anything other than that or wine at parties before. She could hold her beer pretty well.

"Aww hell noe Kagsss! Beer's f—for chumths!" Rin put her arm sloppily around Kagome's shoulder as she got approving drunken noises from everyone one around them. "Come on Kags. _One_ shot won't kill you missss princthess."

Wow.

She was so drunk it was starting to entertain Kagome now.

"Yea come on Kagome. Don't be a party pooper! Hahaha… pooper…" Yea… Kikyo was drunk too obviously.

"Well I don't—" She was cut off by the crowd around her starting to cheer her on.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" _Well, I guess it can't hurt if I have just one shot. I shouldn't get drunk off one._

"Ok _fine_. Gosh you guys are persistent!" She said with a little chuckle.

"Good. Good," Rin thought as Kagome agreed. "Trust me Kag, after you have one you won't be able to put down the bottle. And then you'll be such a drunken mess… well… anything is possible."

Kagome looked uncertainly at the shot in front of her. Well there was definitely no going back now that she had already agreed.

Okay.

Here goes nothing!

She downed the shot in front of her and man did it ever burn her throat! She was glad for her promise to only have one.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Go! Go! Go! Go Kagome go! You got it going on girl!" She had just finished her fifth shot and she was now the life of the party.

Well.

It was bound to happen sooner or later.

She was on the table she was previously drinking at shaking her hips vigorously to music. She was so drunk she didn't even know what she was doing. She didn't have her shirt on so she only clad in her black lacy bra didn't hide very much at all, her super short leather mini, and her black stiletto boots. Almost every male in the room was practically drooling over the sight at hand. The most gorgeous girl in school with practically nothing hiding her perfect breasts, a super short mini that _everyone_ in the room could see straight up, the sexiest boots a girl could have, and last but not least, dancing on a _table_.

It was perfect.

Every guy in that room was jealous of her boyfriend at that moment.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0O0O0O

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had just arrived.

Sess had to give him a ride or he would have made sure he was here long before his older brother to make sure Kagome was alright. She may have been super mad at him, but he knew that this would be the perfect time for his gross older bro to strike. He always did that; he acted like a perfect gentleman in the beginning, making the girls completely let down there defenses. But then no one ever finds out what he does because he actually _threatens_ them that if they do tell, they will be in a world of trouble.

But he knew what Sesshomaru did to girls.

And he refused to let that happen to his Kagome.

Inuyasha saw his brother look wildly around the room. He knew who Sesshomaru was looking for. _"Oh heck no, not if I get to her first you stupid jackass."_

He was _determined_ to find her first. "Where the hell is she, damn it!" Inu cursed under his breath. And then it hit him, there was _never_ no drunken idiots dancing and/or making out in the corners at one of Rin's parties.

Why weren't people dancing?

He looked over to where everyone was piled around a girl dancing on a table. She was half naked, no _wonder_ she was getting all the stares and whistles and hollers.

Wait.

Wait just a f…in' minute! That _can't_ be. Can it? No! It's not… but…

It _is_.

"Kagome!" _What the hell is she doing?_ He tried to push his way through the crowd to get to her. He knew that Kagome dancing on the table with her body almost fully exposed like that would make Sesshomaru want his way with her even more and there was no way he was going to allow that. "Kagome!" he realized it was pretty much useless to try and yell her name seeing as how everyone was already doing that. How was he going to get to her before his jerk-off of a brother did?

Well it seems as though neither one of them would be getting to her in this point in time…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0O0O0O0

"Here have another one Kags!" Rin handed her up another shot, which would be her 6th one. _"Kagome, you make this too easy… I can't wait for tomorrow when everyone is talking about what a f…ing whore you are!"_

"Well don't mind if I do!" She downed the other shot. The second she did though, she wished she hadn't. Her head started spinning and sudden realization hit her… "Oh crap… bathroom!" She jumped off the table, that for some reason she was on…she didn't really remember why she was there and all those people were cheering her on. But that didn't matter now!

She ran through the crowd of dispersing people to the bathroom that, after forgetting that one time, she would always know how to find from then on. She didn't even realize her shirt wasn't even on and she was running through a throng of groping, horny males. Safe to say her boobs and butt were grabbed so many times she couldn't even count.

But that wasn't on her mind right now.

She finally got through the mass of people just as she felt bile rising in her throat. She was _extremely_ surprised she hadn't already fallen over and passed out with how tipsy she was.

Finally!

Bathroom!

She didn't even bother to shut the door as she ran inside and bent over the toilet. "Oh Gosh…" It felt like she threw up her frikken stomach along with all that alcohol. But she had to admit, she did feel a whole lot better. And less stoned!

She flushed the toilet and walked over to the mirror and looked at her pale face. As she washed her hands, she realized that she had a straight view of her breasts in the mirror. She looked at her lacy bra that ended just above her nipples. It didn't even matter that the bra covered that part of her; the lace was so see-through it could hardly be called _there_ at all. "What the…where's my shirt?" She asked herself as she dried her hands on a towel.

She couldn't remember anything after that moment other than when Rin and her friend's were pushing her to drink that shot—which she's guessing she did.

She contemplated her options.

She couldn't very well stay in the bathroom for the rest of the night. But she had nothing to put over her exposed breasts. Well… if worst came to worst, she'd just get groped until she couldn't stand it any longer; but she figured she'd just blend in perfectly fine with all the other half naked girls practically having sex with their boyfriend's on the floor.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the party room only to get pushed into a corner the second she set foot inside.

Sesshomaru pressed his body to his girlfriend's and kissed her as hard as he could.

Kagome's back was pushed hard against the wall as her boyfriend's body swayed against hers in the motion of his heavy breathing. He didn't even say anything. It was like he was practically _attacking_ her.

Kagome just thought of it as him being happy to see her though and she kissed him back even though the pressure of her back against the cold wall was kind of uncomfortable.

He moved his hands up and down her bare mid section and moved his lips down to her neck. He sucked hungrily as he heard her moan in pleasure. She was fine with what he was doing; it's not like they hadn't kissed like this before. But she was starting to feel uneasy as she felt his lips move farther down. She squirmed a little bit as she felt his hands on the clasp of her bra.

**(WARNING: this next part gets to be sort of a lemon and later on its a bigger one. So if you aren't 14 or over I advise you not to reed this until you get to the bottom a little more. It might not be appropriate and I don't want to get in trouble! Thx! You'll see another sign thing like this when it is safe to read again.)**

Her eyes widened as he unhooked it. She thought about telling him to stop… they were in the middle of a crowded room for peat's sake! And she wasn't sure she was comfortable with this whole situation _anyway_. What was he planning to do? What thought's were coursing through his head as he slid her bra down her shoulder's? She decided to just trust him not to go to far, though.

He licked her neckline as he felt her bra fall limply half on the ground and half on his foot. He moved his lips down even farther and sucked on her breast just above her revealed nipple. He heard her take in a sharp breath.

She was making this easy.

And he needed her.

_Now._

He never reached her nipple as he smashed his lips on hers again. He moved his hands down to her skirt and unzipped the front. He started to push his hand slowly inside.

Kagome felt his hand reach the hem of her low rise underwear and fish its way under.

**(UN-WARNING: Okay this is the end of the lemon for now. You can read again until… well… I put up another warning…)**

"_Ok I can't take this… how much father is he planning to go?"_ Before his hand reached its destination she reached for it and grabbed it out of her panties. "Sesshomaru stop ok? I don't know what you are doing but I don't thinking I'm ready for you to be doing th—ahh!" He suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on you gorgeous girlfriend of mine," he looked at her from her position on his shoulder and smiled a reassuring smile that said trust him.

Kagome giggled and completely forgot what he was just doing. "Okay stud bucket! You overly sexy boyfriend of mine." She noticed he was walking with her up the stairs of Rin's house. "Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere where no one can bother us. I think that you and me need some "us time"." He didn't sound as "trust me ish" when he said that.

"Well can't we have us time dowstairs?" She didn't really want to be alone with him right now… what she _needed_ to do was find a shirt, seeing as how her bare boobs were bouncing on his back each time he took a step up the stairs.

"No." It was more blunt sounding than she would have liked.

"But I need to find a shirt." What was with him?

"Your better off without one." He was getting pretty irritated now.

"Come on, Babe. Let me down!" She started to fidget and tried to get down from his shoulder but he only tightened his grip.

"Stop fidgeting!" He could tell he was hurting her with the tightness of his grip. And he was going to be doing that a lot more if she didn't f…in' shut up.

"Ow! Let go! I want to get down!" By this time he was getting so annoyed by her whining he would have just thrown her down the stairs if he didn't need her for a little something first. _"Hmm… maybe I can do that _after_ I'm done…after all it would look like an accident…"_

"No damnit! Now will you just shut up!" She was quiet after that and stopped moving altogether. He finally found the room and opened the door to a giant room with a colossal bed in the middle of it.

He let her down at the foot of the bed. She didn't move at all once she was standing there in front of him. Small tears flowed down her cheeks and she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Honey, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You know I didn't mean it right? I love you more than anything in the world," as he said this he put his hands on her hips but she pushed them down.

"I want to go downstairs," she said in the smallest voice that she had ever used. She still wasn't making eye contact with him and it might have been better for her if she did. That way she might have seen the fury in his eyes.

Okay.

Screw this.

He was through trying to rouse her willingness. But she didn't need to be willing. Most of the other girls weren't. The whole time he knew that Kagome wouldn't be as easy as Rin and he was fine with that.

She was so worth it.

He left her standing at the foot of the bed almost completely naked as he went to shut the door. He came and looked at her, seeing if there might even be a small hint of willingness in her. But no, when she made eye contact with him the only thing in her eyes was pleading.

Pleading he didn't feel like dealing with.

He pushed her onto the bed using brute force not even trying to be gentle. She was taken aback by his rash gesture and laid paralyzed on the bed as he took his sweet time taking off his pants and his boxers.

He was now completely naked as she sat up in the bed and starred at him. She couldn't really help it… he was so gorgeous. That body, that face, those perfect abs of his. For a second she forgot completely forgot all about the fact he had yelled at her. All she wanted to do was jump into that beautiful body of his.

He sensed a spark of longing within her.

This was his opportunity.

He walked up to her. He knew that right now she wouldn't try to run away. Maybe she had even changed her mind and this would be more pleasant than he thought.

**(WARNING: the lemon starts up again here. I'll tell you at the bottom when it stops if you don't want to read it.)**

He gently laid her down and she didn't push him away. He slowly got on top of her and was straddling her. He felt his man hood harden against her leather skirt as he starred hungrily at her breasts. No shame in having a little fun before she came to her senses right?

He bent down a little a slightly brushed the hair out of her eyes before plunging his body onto hers. He was sucking her lips as his hands moved up her skirt. He was aggressive now and it was waking Kagome up from her once starry daze. She realized that he was moving his body up and down on top of hers and what would happen if she didn't stop this here and now.

Though her mind was telling her to stop the movement she was now synchronized with him and she was eagerly biting his tongue as she wrapped her arms around his back. "Stop now Kagome… you can't let him do this!" Her mind tried to stop her but the pleasure was just too much. He came away from her mouth and started licking and sucking her breast impatiently, like he couldn't get enough.

She let out a small scream as he bit down onto her nipple and then massaged it gently with his tongue. He sucked on her with all of his might; she tasted so good to him. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned at his touch. She couldn't take this. It was too much for her. This feeling would kill her before he was done.

She didn't want to provoke him; she actually wanted him to stop. But her mouth wouldn't bring out the words and her body wouldn't obey the commands of her mind. As he bit her again she subconsciously wrapped her legs around his lower torso pushing his manhood into her skirt even more. That was what was saving her at this moment: her skirt.

He realized this.

But he was having too much fun just playing with her to deal with matters such as that.

As he was massaging her breasts he realized that his hands had nothing to do. He licked down from her breast to the top of her skirt and the bit the zipper and slowly dragged it down with his mouth. Meanwhile his hands slowly inched there way up her skirt and grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them out from underneath. He slid them down her knees and off her stiletto boots. He didn't bother taking those off because they weren't getting in his way and they were dead sexy on her anyway.

"Oh my Gosh I have to tell him to stop now. In a few seconds it will be too late! Come on mouth… speak! Come on body… react!" Kagome was only clad in her unzipped skirt and boots now and that was not much more to take off before he would have complete access to her.

She couldn't stop herself from enjoying every bit of it and every time she would tell herself to stop she would just go harder.

He started to take down her skirt gently and he threw it on the ground. He just stared at what was before him.

Holy crap she was beautiful.

He couldn't take just looking; he needed it. He lunged toward her and started sucking her inner thigh. He trailed kisses higher and higher; the heat rose in Kagome's body until his mouth reached its destination. His tongue entered in her as he massaged her thighs, which were now tightly around his neck, with his hands.

As he sucked vigorously on her wetness she then knew what she had to do. She had to make her body react to her commands. They were almost past the point of no return. As he bit her she screamed. But this time it wasn't a pleasureful type of pain. It was a scream in realization of what was happening. "Sesshomaru stop now." She didn't move from her position and he didn't react to her words. It was all she could do to make her mouth form words and not moans. "Stop it now!" She still made no try to move because as long as he was doing that there was no way her body would do what she commanded.

But this time he removed his mouth and got on top of her again so his face was right near hers, "But you love this don't you?" She couldn't reply as he inserted his finger into her. "You like being a dirty slut," He inserted another finger in her as she moaned. He got extremely close to her ear and licked it, "You love being my whore…"

**(UN-WARNING: ok it stops here. I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine and you'll understand everything if you didn't read that part.)**

That was it.

Her eyes opened and she sat up.

How dare he call her his whore! His whore? What the hell was his problem? She pulled his hand out of her without so much as a second thought. "I'm so out of hear." She got up from the bed.

"You better not be leaving," he looked at her dangerously.

"Oh and why the hell not?" She glared at him angrily. How dare he take advantage of her like that!

"I'm not finished with you yet," he made no attempted to move. He just sat on the bed and stared at her as she pulled up her skirt not even bothering with her underwear.

She looked at him with mixed expressions in her eyes. "Your not finished with me? So what you think I'm your property and you can just use me for your own sick pleasures when you want them? You shouldn't have made me go as far as I did! You should have respected my wishes when you knew I wasn't willing to have sex with you."

"Who ever said you had to be willing?" He said this in as expressionless voice and she wasn't sure how to take it. "Is he threatening me?" She didn't care anymore. She just looked at him with a look of pure disgust and walked toward the door. She put her hand on the knob but it wouldn't turn.

No.

She tried again, this time more fiercely. It wouldn't budge.

No.

"Please, God, please make it turn… I really don't want to ask Sesshomaru to help me get the door unstuck after I just told him off… that would really suck." But then it occurred to her… the door wasn't stuck…

"Sesshomaru, why is the door locked…"

TBC…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yea yea yea I noe that I'm mean. Well YOU SHOULD HAVE REVIWED! The only reason this is such a horrible cliff hanger is because I asked for 20 reviews… and how many did I get? 8! Come on I noe that you guys can do better than that! Man… 8 reviews… your lucky I'm updating at all. Im jussssssst kiiiiiiiidding! You know I love you guys! But I guess that this mean irritating cliffy can be the perfect punishment! Hooray for fun punishments!**

**Wow I never imagined those words would come out of my mouth…. ;0)**

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**_

…"Get away from me Sesshomaru and open this door now," she made no attempt to move; she only hoped that he would follow her request…

…"Don't you ever push me you got that you f…in' slut!"…

…"Excuse me but don't you dare lay a hand on me Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "No I don't know where she is. She didn't tell me, and I don't even _blame_ her for not telling _you_, you stupid jackass! Why do you want to know anyway?"…

..I heard the most ear-shattering scream I had ever witnessed before. It wasn't loud, almost difficult to hear in fact because it was so far away. But there was no mistake to knowing that was a scream and one of someone who was in pain…

…_What happened to the Sesshomaru I loved? I can't believe I fell for this when Inuyasha even told me that he was dangerous… and yet a yelled at him like I had never yelled before_…

**OKAY WELL ILL SEE YA LATER PEOPLE! MANY THANKX TO THE PEOPLE THAT BOTHERED TO REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY REASON THIS CHAPTER IS UP RIGHT NOW. (WELL I ALSO JUST REALLY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WAITING NEMORE… THAT TOO….. BUT STILL!) WOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**I THINK THAT YOU GUYS WILL BE WANTING TO REVIEW THOUGH… BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED: "NO AMMOUNT OF MAKEUP…" I THINK YOU SHOULD BE WANTING TO GET THAT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SO YOU NEED TO REVIEW! HAHAHAHAHAH THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**You know you love me,**

**Lina**


	3. No ammount of makeup

Dislclaimer: I… I… say it I don't want to! SAY it! uuuuughh… ok… I don't… I uhh… don't own…. I can't! holy crap just do it… NOO ahhhhhhhh! omgsh come back:sigh: ok she doesn't own Inuyasha for all of you who were wondering --

BroadwayBaby: Ok well I'll save my talking for the end so you can just get on with the story!

0o)o0o0O0o)O0o0O)O0o0O)o0O)o)O)o0O)o0O)o0O)o0o0O0o)O0o0o0O)O0o0O)O0

No amount of makeup…

"Sesshomaru… why is the door locked?" She looked at him slowly and cautiously. She knew that she was in trouble now. Before she didn't want to believe it; but now it was becoming increasingly evident.

But maybe it still wasn't true! Maybe he had just locked it accidentally?

That seemed rather unlikely…

He still wasn't talking; only starring at her almost naked body, as she was clad only in a skimpy skirt and leather boots. She felt like she needed to cover herself but what could she use? It's not like she wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was making her feel uncomfortable.

His completely nude form stood up and she tried hard not to lust after his body. She focused on his face as he walked toward her. She would have backed away from him, knowing that that was the smartest thing to do, if her back was not already against the doorway.

"Because I locked it." He put his arms on her shoulders and she slightly flinched.

Her eyes started to brim with tears, "C-can you unlock now?" His hands moved down to her waist as a loan tear made its way down her face._ "Should I slap him? Should I run? Not that there is anywhere _to_ run…b-but should I scream or something?" _Her thoughts were all cluttered together and it was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate as panic started to overtake her.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He puller her close and licked her ear. His manhood hardened once again as he felt the warmth of her bare breasts against his chest.

"Get away from me Sesshomaru and open this door now," she made no attempt to move; she only hoped that he would follow her request.

No such luck.

She summed up all her courage, "Get the hell off of me…now!" She pushed him away from her and there was a few feet distance in between them… for a split second at least. The next thing she knew a stingy sensation covered the entirety of her face.

Had he… he _did_. He had f…in' _hit_ her!

Tears were now freely flowing from her eyes as she clutched the side of her face in pain. "Don't you ever push me you got that you f…in' slut!" She grabbed the hair near her scalp and pulled her face toward his own so fast, she could have sworn he ripped out her hair.

He loved the way she just stared at him with pure fear in her eyes. It made him feel all giddy like he just wanted to hit her again and again if he could just enjoy that look for maybe the next hour or so.

"Come on now, don't look so f…in' scared! You know this could be fun if you wanted it to be," he laughed in a mean, taunting way that just made her so angry, well… angry _along_ with being scared out of her mind. How could he just play with her like that and think it was _funny_?

"Let go of me now or I'll scream and the whole f…in' house will come running," that statement right there wiped that smug smile right off his face and Kagome was so proud of herself. It was _her_ turn to smile at _him_ as he let go of her hair.

Wait… did she win? Would he let her go?

Not even.

The second of bewilderment in his eyes turned to pure rage as he grabbed her by the shoulders once again. She thought he was just gonna shake her or something. But she was in for a rude awakening when he threw her against the door so hard she could have sworn that she broke it in half.

She could hardly move, the pain was so bad, and she felt extremely dizzy; her vision was extremely blurry for about five seconds. She felt the warm trickle of blood escape down her cheeks and she assumed it was coming from her head. She didn't dare try to feel for a gash though. The fact that her head was kind of numb at the moment was a pure blessing in her eyes.

She could see a giant blue bruise appear on her arm as well as on her stomach from were she could have sworn the doorknob actually _went through_ her… that's what it felt like anyway.

Sesshomaru knelt down so he was eyelevel with her, "If you dare scream I'll rip out your vocal chords. You here that you little bitch?" She wouldn't even look at him. "Now stand up before I use your hair as a rope."

She had no desire for her hair to be ripped out so she did her best to stand. It felt like a bowling ball was being repeatedly dropped on her head as she attempted this increasingly difficult task. When she was up she was suddenly extremely interested in a cut that had formed on her lip from before when her tooth went slightly through the top…yea…she was kind of dazed and confused…

She tried his patience.

He grabbed her arm, which by the way was extremely painful to her, and flung her onto the bed he practically jumped on top of her.

Safe to say she was pretty awake now.

She struggled as much as she could but it seemed to be useless; he had her pinned and was now sucking on her neck and making his way down. She whimpered and cried and begged him to stop. She thrashed all of her limbs in hopes to get one loose from his grasp and got one of her arms free for a split second. That only led to him backhanding her across the face. "My God will you just shut up and be still?" He started to unzip her skirt and forced his hand down it.

She couldn't take it anymore, "Somebody please he—!" He grabbed her by the throat so fast you'd miss it if you blinked.

"I will kill you if you do something like that again. Got that you little whore? You didn't take my warning the first time; so I guess we'll just have to teach you to take them more seriously now won't we?" Her eyes widened as she gasped for breath. They widened more and then slammed shut as the rest of her face contorted in pain.

He dug his nail into the side of her cheek and slid it slowly but surely down, leaving a bloody gash as the trail. He smiled as the tears streamed down her face and the scent of fear reached his nostrils, "Will you pay attention to them _now? No?_ Well ok then… how about _now_?" He let out a small chuckle as he dragged three of his nails down her entire arm.

His other hand was over her mouth as she attempted to scream out in pain. He lifted his hand, "Stop! Please stop! I swear I-I won't scream a-again just…please…stop…" She breathed heavily with a red face soaked with blood and tears.

"Ok well if you _promise_, but just to make sure…" he smiled cruelly as he gently laid his nails onto her stomach and the other over her mouth just to make sure he screams couldn't be heard.

The fact that she was just _waiting_ for the moment of piercing pain when his nails would stab into her flesh was almost worse than that of the pain itself. It seemed like centuries before the pain came and she was so thankful when he lifted his hand. She almost screamed through his hand when he put it back in though, then lifted it again, and then put it back in and drew yet another line.

When he was finally done he looked down at his handy work and took his hand off her mouth so he could hear her satisfying whimpers. He could hardly see what he had done at all since she was so soaked with blood by now. He had written the word: whore, on her stomach in big letters so deep, that they would leave scars forever. "Oh yes, Kagome. That is just what you are… my whore." He smashed his lips on hers for a short time and then said, "All mine… how bout we make it official?" He smiled hungrily and she new what was coming.

In too much pain to hardly move, she just laid there as he pulled her skirt down to her knees then over her boots. He starred, once again, at all that was before him. "This is going to be so much fun…" he whispered to no one in particular as he dove his body into hers.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd, but when he had gotten to the table Kagome was no longer on it and the crowd was dispersing. "Damn it!" He screamed so loud everyone within a mile radius would have turned to stare had the music not been blasting.

He darted his eyes wildly around the room in hopes to find the gorgeous, silky, raven hair that could belong to no one accept his Kags. He was starting to become frantic because he hadn't seen his brother in a while either.

Had he already gotten to her?

He spotted Sango in the corner making out with Miroku. He felt kind of bad for what he did next but he had no intentions of being courteous in a time like this. He grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt and yanked him off of Sango earning a yelp from his best friend and a "Hey!" from Sango.

"What the hell is your problem Inuyasha!" Sango looked at him rage in her eyes. She was already mad at him for yelling at Kagome on the phone and now, well, who did he think he was to just be able to do that to her boyfriend without saying sorry or excuse me or anything?

"Sango have you seen Kagome anywhere?" He had a look of pure anger and she wasn't exactly sure if she _wanted_ to tell him where she was. What if they had gotten in another fight? No telling what Inuyasha would do to her knowing _his_ temper. But Sango never really thought that he would actually hurt her…

"Answer me damn it!" He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her face close to his as he said it. Her eyes widened and she slapped him right across the face at this gesture.

"Excuse me but don't you dare lay a hand on me!" Sango yelled. "No I don't know where she is. She didn't tell me, and I don't even _blame_ her for not telling _you_, you stupid jackass! Why do you want to know anyway?"

She had no chance to get an answer from him because he was already walking away at a fast pace repeating, "Damn it to f…ing hell." over and over again. Miroku walked up to Sango from the sidelines of the quarrel, "What was that all about?" He put his arm around her waist as he waited for an answer. He knew better than to get into a fight between his best friend and his girlfriend so he decided to just wait it out.

"Honestly… I don't really know," she _did _know but she didn't feel like explaining it to him. Instead she snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her lips against his once again.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha POV

I was so happy when I saw Rin because Sango didn't do anything other than chew me out. "Hey Rin! Rin!" I yelled out for her but she seemed to not here me as she disappeared into the crowd. "Crap… oh uhhh Kikyo!" Is that her name? Hmm… well I see her hanging around with Rin a lot so maybe she knows something.

"Oh my crap! Inuyasha is t-talking to me…to what do I owe th-thisss honor?"

Wow. Uhh is she stoned or is she stoned?

"I was just wondering if you know where Kagome is?" I looked at waiting for an answer and she didn't seem to know what the hell I was talking about. "Kagome… you know her don't you?"

"Yea… yea I know her. Who doesn't know that little bitch-whore from hell?" It was all I could do not to yell right in her face. Who the hell did she think she was calling my Kags a whore? That's such a horrible word to call someone… especially Kags who is anything but. "But I saw her earlier. Maybe an hour ago?"

Did she magically get un-stoned or something?

"I saw her practically naked in a corner making out that preppy boyfriend of hers. She was just living up to her name as a slut I guess." She just sighed and took another sip of her drink.

Shit.

"And then I saw them both going up the stairs. Why are you looking for them anyway?" I had completely tuned out her last question. I had only a couple one-word thoughts in my head at the moment…

Shit.

Crap.

Damn.

F…!

"Hello…? Wake up sleepy head!" She gave a drunken laugh and attempted to knock on my head before I grabbed her arm and put it back at her side. I guess she was stoned again. Weird. "You-you know that everything isss going perfectly ac-according to plan?"

Plan? Wtf? But I didn't have time to worry about plans or whatever; I needed to find Kagome and fast. If that was an hour ago then no telling what my jerk of a brother was up to _now_.

I started out of the room running at almost a sprint. I swear to God if he hurt her… but I mean she's probably fine right?

RIGHT?

Yea…

Definitely…

It seemed like I was running around Rin's damn gigantic house for 20 minutes before I finally found the stairs. "Holy crap, finally!" I was so proud when I got to the top of those stairs! Well why not? It was so difficult finding them I might as well get some satisfaction when I got to the top. I was less happy, though, when I saw that there was a crapload of rooms waiting to be checked for possible naughty activity.

I couldn't help it… I sweat dropped big time.

"AWWW come _on_ now! Why you gotta do this to me?" I wasn't talking to anyone in particular; I was just so pissed that I had to yet _another_ guessing game to were something was.

But then I heard something.

I wish I hadn't heard it.

But there was no mistaking it.

I heard the most ear-shattering scream I had ever witnessed before. It wasn't loud, almost difficult to hear in fact because it was so far away. But there was no mistake to knowing that was a scream and one of someone who was in pain, at least to me; I have extremely good hearing. I know that if I was anywhere near her when she made that noise my ear drum could have very well been blown out.

Even if it wasn't Kagome's scream, which I was praying to God it wasn't, I still had to help! What if someone was extremely hurt or something? I ran down the hall as fast as could until I found the general area where I thought it came from.

I turned the knob to the first door and looked inside.

Nothing.

I did the same to the second door, accidentally coming into an extremely drunk girl past out on top of her extremely drunk boyfriend. Wow. That's just… well, wow.

I closed that one, getting rather irritated, and tried the third door, which was the second to last one. "What the hell?" It was stuck or something. "Hey is anyone in there?" I tried the knob again but this time I was sure it was locked. I heard some whimpers and a scream that sounded like it was cut off by something. My eyes widened and I raised and eyebrow as I put my ear to the door to better understand what was going on inside.

I couldn't tell who it was but I could roughly hear a male voice saying: "Didn't I tell you not to scream you little slut?" I then heard the whimpering sound of a female and the sound that only came from fast paced flesh on flesh. Had that guy just _hit_ her in there?

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. They were no other audible voices inside only that of muffled sounds and some possible talk that was too low to hear. But no one had said, "Yes" to my question, that's for sure. "Just hold on ok? I'm coming in. Stand clear of the door!" I stood a little bit back from the door and stood in ready position.

I was planning to kick down the door. I kicked one down before so I figured it should be easy. It even looked off its hinges a bit anyway (probably from when Sess slammed Kagome into the door). I counted myself off.

"One…" I got in position.

"Two…" I got ready for the impact.

"Three!" I…well…kicked it.

I flung my leg at the door and it didn't take that much effort to get it off and onto the ground. The strong smell of blood hit my nose quickly as I darted my eyes around the room as to maybe find the source of it all.

When my eyes stopped at a bed I froze.

I knew I couldn't keep looking at the sight before me, yet I couldn't look away. I wanted to cry so badly as I noticed the blood soaked sheets. I saw a poor young woman naked, crying, and bleeding as she just laid, in what liked like terrible pain, on the bed. I starred at the cuts all over her body and the many bruises that covered the skin that might have looked so delicate before this mess happened.

I could hardly see her from where I stood, but I felt paralyzed in that one spot. I gazed at her face; it looked so distorted it could hardly be called a face at all. There was a huge gash across her head and a lone, deep cut going down her cheek. Blood soaked tears were still streaming down her face and they covered almost the whole entirety of it.

I had to stop looking.

I was going to literally throw up if I kept on watching the sight before me.

I looked down for a few seconds before I realized something. Didn't I come in here to help whoever I heard screaming? Damn it what kind of idiot am I!

I quickly went to her side and tried hard to not smell the blood that surrounded her. I noticed that she was shaking, probably out of shock at whatever had happened, and was just starring straight up at the ceiling. Did she even know I was there? Though I was sad for the girl, the half of my brain that wasn't concentrating on that was with the guy that was here before. Where did he go? I don't see him anywhere…

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw her eyes, still beautiful in the midst of her distorted face, slowly make there way towards me and just stare with a look of hopefulness.

They really were gorgeous eyes. I noticed that as she kept watching me with that same look of hopefulness. I kept studying; there was just something about them that I couldn't put my finger on. If Kagome were here I'd ask her to help me, she's always been good at reading people. Just something about—my breath caught in my throat.

—those eyes… only one person had those eyes…

My God.

That _was_ Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome's POV

I never knew it could hurt this much. I always thought my first time would be special and fun. I thought it would be with someone I loved dearly and we would be happily married on our honeymoon.

I never imagined it would be like this.

It was so hard not to scream. I think that by now I have used up all the tears I could possibly have shed. I had to focus on something else because it pain was just too much to bear.

I wondered how my face would look after this. I wondered if I'd even look half human with all of the scratches and bruises. There was a great gash on my head, down my cheek, and on my lip where it had been split open. I could feel my nose bleeding too from all the times he had hit me. No amount of makeup will be able to cover the scars that will be left…

What happened to the Sesshomaru I loved? I can't believe I fell for this when Inuyasha even told me that he was dangerous… and yet a yelled at him like I had never yelled before.

Poor Inu.

He was trying to help me and yet I treated him like that. I hope he doesn't say I told you so when I tell him what happened, _if _I tell him what happened… that is if I get out of here alive. This pain might kill me before he's done.

My thoughts diverted back to what was happening to me.

Bad idea.

The pain overwhelmed me so much that I just let out the loudest bloodcurdling scream. I was waiting for him to slap me or something, but instead he just looked at me and smiled.

"So _there_ you are! I had thought you were dead for a second," he continued to stare at my bloodstained face and my cried-out eyes, "You know, in the midst of all your pain your eyes still really are beautiful. Haha just imagine… if I could screw your eyes I would."

My Gosh he is disgusting. And not the worms kind of disgusting. The _other_ kind that makes you sick just by looking at their despicable face. In fact… well there's not much more he could do to me… "You disgust me." It came out in hardly a whisper because I was hurting literally all over. I wish it had sounded stronger… but I still felt proud of myself nevertheless.

I thought he'd be mad and hit me or whatever. To be honest I didn't care anymore, I couldn't move and I couldn't even turn my head anyway. My mind was cloudy and my vision was blurred… I was probably in shock because my thoughts were getting more distant but I knew I was still awake.

Instead of hitting me like I expected, he turned to look at the door. The question of the day would be why? It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate and I figured it was probably on account of the blood still seeping out of my head.

Maybe I imagined it, but I could have sworn I heard a voice other than Sesshomaru's. Maybe that's why he was looking at the door! Maybe someone was there! With the last bit of my strength I tried to scream, this was going to be my only chance to get away from him for maybe hours.

I hardly got my mouth open until he backhanded me again. "Didn't I tell you not to scream you little slut?" Damn it he really needed to stop doing that. My face was going to fall off; I honestly didn't think it could withstand any more pain.

I closed my eyes and tried hard not to cry again. Of course I was already crying and it was more of a plea to _stop._ It proved to be too much effort, so I just let the tears flow. I was so drained of energy to do much of anything at the moment.

I opened my eyes when I felt a great weight lifted from me. I opened my eyes slightly to see Sesshomaru's blurry form getting his clothes on. I heard another voice that wasn't Sesshomaru's but I couldn't tell what it was saying. I couldn't really see, hear, or move much of anything at the moment. He came up to me and whispered into my ear, "If you dare tell anyone, I swear to you, I will kill you." With that he kissed me again and he was gone.

I wanted so much to spit in his face, but I couldn't turn my head far enough to face him….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Normal POV

As Sesshomaru walked down the balcony steps to the ground he heard a crash, which he assumed was the door hitting the ground. He smiled at himself as he remembered _all_ the aspects of Kagome. Just thinking about her made him so horny…

He waited at the bottom for about two minutes, but when no other sounds were made he figured he should get out of there and go join the party again just as if he had never been away.

Back inside the room Inuyasha just looked at Kagome's hopeful eyes as his own swelled up with tears. He wanted to just die right then and there. "In—Inuya…" Her voice was hardly above a whisper and he could tell she was in great pain. As she said this two loan tears made their solemn way down his face.

"P-please don't talk Kagome," he would have hugged her tight, but he didn't partly because he was in shock and he also knew it would hurt the crap out of her.

"No… I—I have to. I just wanted to tell you… h—how sorry I am for not belie—"

Inuyasha cut her off right then there, "No Kagome! There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about!" He was full on crying now, "I should have protected you from this! All of this is—," he stopped dead in his tracks as something hit him, _"—all my fault…"_

He was so careful not to damage her as he gathered her into his arms in an oh so gentle hug. He knew that he was making her be in great pain, but every time she'd wince it would almost hurt him so much more.

He refused to let her go. He just sat there on his knees and hugged her. He buried his face in her blood soaked hair, "I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm s—so so sorry. P—please forgive me," he just cried and cried into her red-with-blood shoulder.

Sure she was in immense amounts of hurt by being touched, but she felt it was worth it… to be held by someone she _knew _she could trust.She knew he loved her so much, if only in a best friend way, he was emasculating himself to crying on her shoulder just because of the pain _she_ was in.

Kagome was still extremely out of it but she was sad she was making him feel this way. It was then when she realized something. With her last bit of remaining strength she put her hands on his arms and gently removed them from her sides and softly pushed his body slightly away from hers so there was a minor gap.

She looked down at her blood soaked chest and then looked back up at him. Her eyes looked intent and her lips faintly curved upwards in a slight smile as she said, "I—I don't want to ruin your shirt…" With that she took in a sharp breath and blacked out backwards onto the bed.

"Kagome! Don't worry! You're going to be okay! Your safe with me…" Those words, and the worried eyes of Inuyasha, were the last things she remembered before she fell unconscious into the comforting, painless abyss…

TBC…

**Hey guys! BroadwayBaby here! Well I hope you liked this chapter and I am s0o0o0o sorry that it took me so long to update. My cousin was here for two weeks from New Hampshire and I was forced to spend the whole time with her -- but you know, she's cool. I was only able to get in a little bit of writing at night after she fell asleep lol. Well be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter! _If you have any questions or requests on something you might want to happen in this story, tell me in a review! Thankz!_**

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**_

…"Yea Kags, that's exactly what you meant. Sesshomaru broke you, Kagome. He broke your mind, and your confidence. Now whenever you see what could be a kind, and caring guy that could love you so much for you, all you'll see is a man that wants to hurt and take advantage of you. You won't get to know the guy or learn to trust him or anything… you'll just think that by seducing him first, you won't have to deal with any hurt because you will have hurt him first. And why will you do this? Because you refuse to trust anyone! I was here for you, and you turned into what you were trying to get away from and you took advantage me and my kindness and love for you. He took the Kag I loved, killed her, threw her in a river, and put a weird, creepy, Rin-like, sluttish one in her place. And I don't like her. I don't like her at all…"…

**That's all ya get!**

**And I suggest that if you want that… REVIEW!**

**you know you love me,**

**Lina**


	4. Trust is equivalent to hurt

**Disclaimer: I'm much to tired to argue with you right now disclaimer… so I'll just come out and say it. Yea I dn't own Inu.. yea you keep laffing.. it duznt bother me you know… not at all… ok that's enough… stop it.. STOP LAFFING!**

**Dude I love you guys so much. A special thanks top my 3 regular reviews! NekoYasha101, iluvshessy, and Stand Alone Complex. I love you guys! Thank you so much for supporting me! That's the only reason you are getting this chapter about 13 hours after you got the last one hahahahahahaha. Ok well on with the story!**

Trust is equivalent to hurt

It was now Saturday afternoon when Kagome awoke to the warmth of a nice warm comforter wrapped around her body. She opened her eyes and turned over to look at the clock like she did every morning, when a piercing pain went through the entirety of her body. "Okay… or not."

She attempted to sit up. "Ow ow ow owwwwww!" She sighed with satisfaction when she was finally up and she was extremely startled when she saw that she wasn't in her bed. "Huh?"

Flashbacks of the previous night started coursing through her mind. As she started remembering everything, her face started becoming more emotionless by the second.

Sesshomaru had raped her.

It finally sunk in. That which she held most dear to herself was taken from her by the one she most loved. She didn't cry, she didn't become angry either; she just kind of sat there staring at the wall with a blank expression. He was not going to get any more tears out of her.

She looked at her arms and noticed that her wounds had been treated. The entirety of her arm had white gauze around it and she could feel the ace bandage around the top of her head. She poked the cut on her lip with her tongue and brought her hand up to the bandaged gash on her cheek. Both cheeks were pretty bruised, she could feel, and it was difficult for her to breath because the in-and-out motion of her stomach would make the wounds there open slightly each time.

Her thoughts drifted back to her ex-boyfriend. _"How can I face him now? I'll have to see him at school… what am I going to do? It'll be too soon if I ever have to see his despicable face again!"_

She started feeling lonely but it hurt too much for her to draw in a big enough breath to yell for anyone to hear her. And she couldn't very well just get up and walk out of the room, even though he had only provided flesh wounds above her waist and not on her legs. One thing about getting things forcibly shoved up places where they don't belong... well… you're pretty darn sore afterwards. She figured someone would come in due time.

She figured 20 minutes had passed and she was becoming pretty lonely. In times like this she would often start mentally talking to someone that was always there with her: her subconscious.

"How could I have been so blind to trust him?"

"_You trust a lot of people sweetie, you loved him."_

"Well maybe I trust too much… I mean I was even _warned _about how I wasn't supposed to trust him yet I did it anyway!"

"_Yet again I say: you loved him!"_

"And I _thought _he loved me…"

"_Well there are a lot of people in this world that you think love you, but are really out to get you…"_

"Like Rin?"

"_Most definitely Rin!"_

"But she's my best friend! How do _you _know she's evil?"

"_Honey, I'm you. All I'm telling you are things that you are already pondering and helping you understand them better. But take it from me: I _know _that Rin girl is trouble!_

"Wow… all this time… what about Sango and Ayame?"

"_Well I don't know."_

"What do mean you don't know!"

"_Well they both seem like nice girls to me! But then again so did Rin… I never would have expected her to be an evil little twit about 2 months ago. But as of late it has become increasingly obvious to everyone around you. But you just haven't wanted to see it, so you didn't. That's why I'm here, to _make _you see things you subconsciously know about but don't want to believe."_

"Gosh, I wish I knew that too nights ago…"

"_But Hun, I just don't want you to be hurt again you know? Because that means I do too… So if you think that trusting Sango and Ayame will mean being hurt again then don't trust them. I'm not here to make your decisions for you, just to give you insight and help you make them."_

"Okay, okay. To me they seem so great! And I love them to death but I don't think I can handle getting hurt like this again…"

"_Then don't give them the chance to hurt you. But you know… somehow I don't think that Sango or Ayame could rape you sweetie…"_

"Oh my gosh that's not what I meant!" Kagome blushed at her own inner thoughts.

"_I know, I know, I'm just playing with you honey. But one person… Inuyasha…"_

"What about him?"

"_Well… are you sure you can trust him?"_

She was mad at herself for even thinking such a thought, "Of course I can! Inuyasha would never hurt me!"

"_Ah hah!"_

"Ah hah what?"

"_That is that same exact thing you said about Sesshomaru to Inuyasha on the phone the night before the party! And what happened after that…? He did more than hurt you…"_

"B—but this is completely different!"

"_How? You know as well as I do, me being you and all, that Inuyasha hated you with a passion and would do anything he could to mentally and sometimes physically, even if it wasn't an extreme pain, hurt you…"_

"But that was a long time ago! He changed and now we are best friends!"

"_But what if you aren't? What if he's just building your trust so that he can do something really horrible to you and laugh at the fact you never saw it coming?"_

"H—he wouldn't—"

"_What if he and Sesshomaru are in on this together and they planned everything out from the beginning just to make Inuyasha look like the hero as to gain even more of your trust?"_

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She hadn't realized it, but she had yelled this allowed and quite noisily at that. A piercing pain went through the entirety of her stomach, "Ow ow owwwww…"

"Stop what?" She looked at the doorway to find Inuyasha standing there with some wet washcloths in his hand.

"Oh hi." He had expected her to jump up and throw her arms around him and tell him how much she loved him for taking care of her the whole night… but all he got was a hi… strange…

"I came to bring you some washcloths for your stomach wounds, they are pretty bad." He came up to her and started lifting her shirt up. He felt kind of awkward doing this now that she was awake. After all, her full breasts would be exposed once he took her shirt off. It had to be done when she was asleep in order to dress her wounds or she would have bled to death.

"What are you doing?" She pushed his hands off her shirt and hugged her arms lightly to her sides to he could not try anything like that again. What was he trying to pull? She had found that she trusted him significantly less ever since that conversation with herself… what if she was right? What if he really did still hate her and he wanted to hurt her? Now she felt even more uncomfortable around him. And she sure as heck didn't want to be half naked around him either, she was sure he'd try something.

"Kagome, move your hands, I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable for you but I need to get your shirt off so I can clean your injuries okay?" He noticed the lack of life I her eyes and the fact that her voice was rather monotone.

He was almost sure that his brother had done this to her. His stupid jackass of a brother had taken his Kagome and completely drained her of life. He had cut her up like paper and probably laughed about it too. At least they were all superficial wounds that might leave small scars, but would heal in time. There was no permanent damage and that is what he thanked God for.

No permanent damage huh?

Seems as though Inu didn't know all of what happened to his Kagome…

"No! Stop it!" She tried to fight him as he attempted to her hands off the shirt without hurting her. The only way to do it was by extreme force, which would harm her. And that was definitely something he was not willing to do.

"Kagome, I'm serious, take off your shirt." It sounded a little sterner than he liked, but he really needed to remove those blood soaked bandages from her stomach before they got infected.

"No! I don't want you looking at me Inuyasha!" Though she said it a little louder her voice was still in a low monotone key, what happened to Kagome's sweet, peppy voice?

"Looking at y—Kagome! I don't want to take advantage of your body in the time of your defenselessness! I just want to take off those bandages before they get infected! I may not have an A in health but I'm not an idiot. I know that if you leave those on too long you'll get some sort of evil infectious disease and die or something! So just let me…"

He moved in to grab hold of her shirt but she still was against it. "Get away from me, Inuyasha," This time he was sure she meant what she said. She really wanted him away from her… but why? Did he do something wrong? He expected to look in her eyes and see hatred, but instead he saw… nothing… nothing with a tint of fear. That was it. "Kagome are you afraid of me? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

She just looked at him and the hurt in his eyes and decided she shouldn't be completely cold. If she was going this don't-trust-anyone-so-I-don't-get-hurt thing, she didn't want to hurt other people either. "I'm not afraid of you, I just don't trust you. I don't trust anyone, because I can't afford to. I tried trust once, and where did that get me? In a situation of more pain than you can ever imagine… that's where."

He looked at her cold eyes. She meant everything she was saying, and he knew it. Her voice was no longer happy, but low and lifeless. Sesshomaru had broken her… how could he have let this happen? "Kagome don't feel that way! None of what you are saying is true! Trusting people is how you _keep_ yourself from getting hurt! You just made a mistake and—"

"A mistake that I can't afford to make again. Well maybe I could… you can't really steal _that_ twice." She smirked at herself. But it was a smirk of self loathing and loathing of other things, not a happy, funny kind of smirk when you understand a retarded joke.

"What do you mean?" Steal what? What can't you steal twice? Confusion…

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Point is, how do I know that you won't rape me here and now in my moment of weakness? Come on, Inuyasha, there's no one stopping you! Come and get a piece of little old me! I know you want one, every guy wants one. Every guy would jump at the frikking chance to get one! _He_ certainly did. Don't you just want to take a bite outta me and lick me all over? I bet I taste yummy! _He_ definitely thought so!"

Inuyasha just starred at her in disbelief at what she was saying to him. She was basically telling him have sex with her right now! Had Sesshomaru made her go f…in' insane?

"I bet you want me to stop don't you? Because the realization of it all hurts doesn't it? Cuz you know how true it is… how much you want me…But did _he_ stop when I asked him to? Did _he_ stop when I cried? Did he stop when I screamed? Did he stop when I begged for f…ing mercy! No… no he didn't. He got a damn big chunk outta me! But hey there's still a lot left! Maybe I should just pass it around… Maybe I should become the whore that he labeled me as huh? It'd certainly make the whole male population pretty happy if I did that wouldn't it? If I just passed myself along and let each guy take what he wanted until there was no more left to pass? That would be cute wouldn't Inuyasha? Kagome the Slut? It has a ring to it doesn't it?"

So Sesshomaru had raped her… that's why she was acting so weird. Pure trauma was at this moment taking over her brain. No wonder she refuses to trust me, she probably thinks that I want to rape her just like my brother did. "Kagome no, I don't want any pieces of you and I think you should keep them to yourself okay? Not all guys are like my brother." She started looking at him with a seductive smile as she inched her way off the bed and stood so she was right in front of him and she put her arms her him and embraced him.

He hugged her back trying hard not to hurt her. _"I'm glad she's starting to trust me again, I think she understands that I'm not going to hurt her."_ He thought in happiness. But he sensed something was wrong with the hug when her hands slowly made their way under his shirt and her nails started caressing her back. "Kagome I—"

"Shhh," She looked at him and licked her lips. She smiled up at him with that seductive smile that made his heart melt and placed a light kiss on his lips. He was in a shear daze until he remembered that it was all fake. Everything she was doing right now was done in a desperate attempt to relieve herself from the memories of the man she loved hurting her so badly, not because she actually cared about him like that.

She moved her lips to his ear and said, "Hey do you wanna be my first customer? You can be free! And you know, as an added bonus, I won't even cry, or beg, or scream for you. In fact… why don't I just help you along?" She pushed him against the wall next to her bed, despite the soreness of her body. Sure her subconscious told her not to trust him, and she wasn't. She was basically taking advantage of him in order to forget about the previous night and focus on all the aspects Inu's body instead of remembering his. Maybe it was time to look at a new approach to this whole I'm-a-raped-girl-oh-what-do-I-do-to-deal-with-this-trauma thing. She smiled in realization of her new plan.

**(AN: this isn't going to be bad don't worry ok?)**

He made an attempt to push her away from him but there was nothing he could do without hurting her. And she sure as hell wasn't going to budge. "Stop Ka—"

"Shut up will ya? Just let me do everything if you don't want to play…" She laughed seductively and pressed her lips up against his once again along with her body. She pushed his hands up above his head and pressed them against the wall with her fingers entwined in his. After 30 seconds she had to part to take a breath. "You know, you taste so much better than Sesshomaru. Why did I ever give you up for him?"

Wait… maybe she was telling him she had real feelings for him and didn't intend on just using him as a boy toy.

The next thing he knew she took her hands away from his and put her hands behind his head and pushed his face to her neck. "Take me, Inuyasha."

An idea struck his head. All he needed to do was play along long enough to get her shirt off and then he could remove her bandages and put fresh ones on. She'd probably be mad at him for tricking her, but hey! It needed to be done…

"Oh I've got you, Kags," a growl emitted from his throat as he sucked on her neck and nipped at it. He licked up her neck until he found her lips again. He then quickly turned around and now had her pinned to the wall. Even if this was just part of a well thought out scheme he planned out to put fresh bandages on her, he still wanted to be in control.

She smiled in the midst of the kiss as he put his hand around her head to keep her from 'getting away'.

"Give it to me rough Inuyasha, no holding back okay?" Her eyes turned to ice for a second as she said, "It's what I'm accustomed to." He had no time to plan Sesshomaru's death before she smashed her lips onto his again.

"You want it rough? Let's just say you asked for it okay?" He gave her a wry smile as he grabbed her by the shoulders and through her onto the bed with such force she almost screamed out in pain. _"Ahhh I'm sorry Kagome! I don't mean to hurt you or take advantage of you like this… but I have to if I'm going to make it so you don't die of some weirdo infectious disease!"_ He mentally cursed himself for throwing her down so hard.

"Come on now! It can't hurt that bad… you asked for rough and this is what you get!"

"No it's perfect! Now come over here before I come and get you okay baby?"

He licked his lips, "No problem." He jumped onto the bed and got on top of her. This was his chance to get her shirt off. Before he could even move hands toward her shirt she caught him off guard and flipped them both over so she was on top of him.

"Looks like I got the power now huh?" She grabbed his shirt with her hands and moved it up over her head. She looked at his perfect stomach and her eyes held some surprise. "Whoa. You are frikking gorgeous!" She moved her hands up and down his stomach before moving down to lick it thoroughly up and down. She trailed kisses upward until she reached his lips once again.

This was his chance. He needed to do this fast before she tried to take anything else off of him. SHE was going to be raping HIM pretty soon! He flipped them over once again. "Come on babe you've had your fun… can't it be my turn now?" He playfully nipped her ear.

"Ok stud bucket," she chuckled, "but make it a quickie ok? I want my turn soon." She began fiddling with the button on his khaki shorts.

"Yea ok!" he moved her hands away from where he did not want them…

He quickly took her shirt off and threw it on the ground next to were she had thrown his. "Finally," he muttered under his breath as he got off her.

"Hey where are you going?" She sat up in bed and gave him puzzled and slightly pissed off glance.

"How about you lay down and close your eyes and you can have a surprise okay?" He winked her and she smiled and bit her lip back. She laid down and closed her eyes.

They opened with a start, however, when she screamed and cussed the heck outta Inuyasha. She looked down at the increasingly reddening box around the wounds on her stomach where the tape holding the gauze on had been ripped off. "Inu that f…ing hurt! You could have given me some warning!"

"Well you wouldn't have let me if I had given you warning now would you? And this has to be don't so just let me do it ok?"

"Fine you big jackass. So you pretended you wanted me just so you could get my shirt off to dress my stupid injuries? Am I not appealing to you at all?"

"Kags, you are beautiful and I love you. And because I love you, I will not have sex with you when you are acting like this even though you are damn appealing." He said all of this nonchalantly as he wet the towels he needed to cleanse her damages thoroughly.

She sighed and looked at him, "Because you love me huh? Well he loved me and he still had sex with me and I wasn't nearly as willing to have sex with him as I am with you so I think that your kind of love is pretty strange and I don't understand it at all."

"Well you're pretty lucky I'm here because most guys aren't like me and would just jump and skip at the chance to take advantage of you and for you to even be willing."

"Well then maybe I should go find a guy who'll do that then huh? Better yet maybe I should just go around and find a lot of guys who are like that! Since you won't exploit me in my time of weakness like I'm asking you too… I'll just go find someone who will! I think it'd be easy." It bothered him how her voice sounded now. It wasn't her creepy, dead, monotone voice, or her sweet voice he fell in love with. But it was the voice of a girl who sounded like a cocky, self-loving, bitch who screwed a new guy she picked up at a bar every night. Frankly, it reminded him of Rin's voice… something he did not like at all.

"Kags, that's only cuz you think you're a whore," he chuckled at that statement. He didn't know why he did though; there was something so wrong with his Kags… and it was no laughing matter. _"She gets raped and nearly filleted by my brother, then she passes out in pool of her own blood, then I hear her talking to herself 20 minutes, then I come in and she's like the empty soul of a ghost who won't let me touch her, and THEN she tried to frikking rape ME, and then she talks about how I'm a retard for not wanting to have my way with her highly appealing body, which I probably am but we can ignore that, and then she makes a mental list of guys at school she can screw, and last but not least, she tries to thinks of ways to turn herself into a Heather's Whore House Slut… what happened to my Kags…? Well I know exactly what happened… Sesshomaru scarred her for f…ing life and now she's insane and thinks she can stop thinking about the increasingly painful fact that she was raped by the guy she loved if she willingly has sex with all the guys she can… one night changed her from the sweet, abstinent, gorgeous Kagome, into THAT. Whatever the hell that is."_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome say, "Whoa…"

She looked down at her stomach and studied the scratches he had made. "Well would you look at that?" Her eyebrows rose up as she realized what it said. She sighed, "How irritating… my perfect tummy is ruined…"

Inuyasha just starred at her stomach with wide eyes. He hadn't realized what it said last night because it was rather dark. But now… now he knew exactly what it said…

"I'm going to f…ing kill that bastard when I see him! F…ing jackass shattered my best friend who is now a lunatic… took something so special that was not his to take…"

Kagome looked at him with look of interest as she vaguely made out one of the things he was muttering about.

"Hey Inu? Why do say it wasn't his to take?" She stood up and got dangerously close to him again. He didn't know now if he had enough will power to stay a safe distance away from her this time. At least before she had on her shirt. But this… now this just wasn't fair!"

"I think I know…" she put her hand on one of his cheeks and caressed it softly with her nails. He closed his eyes and slightly growled at her touch. She smiled, "You thought it was yours didn't you?" She got her pointer finger and delicately traced his jaw line until she reached his bottom lip and started gently stroking it with her finger, "You wanted to be my first…" She took her finger off his mouth and put her lips dangerously close to his, "But it can still be special even if it's slightly after first you know…" She lightly touched her lips to his, "Here I am…" She took a step back from him and looked at him with a smile, "Come and get me."

**(WARNING: k… you might not wanna look now... lol)**

He looked at her for what seemed like a mere half a second before he knew exactly what he wanted. He put an arm around her back and forced her body to his so fast she almost got whiplash as her head flung back to catch his vigorously moving lips.

As her lips were still captured by his he unzipped her skirt and forced it down below her knees. _"He works fast…"_ she thought in delight.

She laid back onto the bed and dragged him on top of her. He started sucking hungrily on her neck as one of his fingers entered her. She whimpered and her eyes rolled back into her head for a split second. She grabbed his silky-haired head and pushed it down towards her beast as he slipped another finger into her. She screamed in delight as his tongue caressed her in vigorous manner.

He took his two fingers out of her and licked them clean. "You taste so good Kags…" He bent down to kiss her again. When he came out of the kiss he looked into her eyes and they gleamed with happiness. He couldn't tell if it was true or not, but maybe… just maybe she was actually feeling something for him at this moment, instead of just using him to forget his brother.

"Man, you taste a heck of a lot better than Sesshomaru that's for sure! My turn…"

She rolled on top of him and licked her lips. She unzipped his khaki shorts but didn't even bother to pull them off; she just forced her hand down. He moaned in the greatest amount of pleasure he had ever felt…

**(UN-WARNING: ok you guys are safe now! But just thought I'd tell you… it get's really depressing and sad from here on out in this chapter…)**

"Dang Inu! You are frikken huge!"

The next thing she said made him feel like he had just gotten shot in the heart with an arrow and pinned to a tree for 50 years… odd feeling… "I'd rather be your slut than Sesshy's any day of the week!" She started to chuckle and she obviously thought it was funny where as Inuyasha was just hurt beyond all reason.

He pulled her hands out of his shorts and pushed her off him. "That's all you think you are to me? That's all you think you will ever be to every guy after this also, don't you?"

Kagome sat up, "No Inu, that's not what I—"

"Yea Kags, that's exactly what you meant. Sesshomaru broke you, Kagome. He broke your mind, and your confidence. Now whenever you see what could be a kind, and caring guy that could love you so much for you, all you'll see is a man that wants to hurt and take advantage of you. You won't get to know the guy or learn to trust him or anything… you'll just think that by seducing him first, you won't have to deal with any hurt because you will have hurt him first. And why will you do this? Because you refuse to trust anyone! I was here for you, and you turned into what you were trying to get away from and you took advantage me and my kindness and love for you. He took the Kag I loved, killed her, threw her in a river, and put a weird, creepy, Rin-like, sluttish one in her place. And I don't like her. I don't like her at all…"

Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears but she refused to let them fall. "Well maybe the new Kagome doesn't care if you like her or not…" She had made a mental resolution not to trust anyone other than Sango, Ayame, and her mom ever again. She had made a decision to be strong and not let this kind of thing discourage her.

She had made the choice to hurt the guys before they hurt her. And she supposed it worked… but she didn't exactly want to hurt Inuyasha… she wanted so badly to trust him… but he was a guy after all, the very brother of the man who had caused her so much torment. If Inu shared the same genes as him then for all she knew he could spring into hurt mode at any second and there would be nothing she could do about it or to stop him.

It was for the best that she and Inuyasha were probably not going to be friends again.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kag. Get your clothes on, I think that you are well enough for me to take you home." He got up and looked at her straight in the eye one more time before walking out the bedroom door.

0o0O)o0O)O)o0o0o0O)O)O0o0O)O)o0o0O)O)o0O)O0O)O0O)O0o)O)O0O)O)o0o)O)o

The car ride was completely silent. Inuyasha was contemplating how to kill Sesshomaru for breaking his Kags while Kagome was contemplating a way to tell Inu she didn't mean what she said when they were having sex. Or almost were anyway.

When she got out of the car she stood there for a second before she shut the door. "Inuyasha I—"

"Save it. Until you stick yourself back together I don't want to talk to you."

"O—ok." The second she shut the door he sped down the street. She just starred after him as one loan tear made its way down her cheek.

Inuyasha looked in his rear view mirror as he went down the straight street he'd be going down for a couple more miles. Yup, she was still there… "Damn." He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way he could think to get her to trust him again. It sounded like a weird plan, but in his mind it was absolutely perfect. Using good, caring guys to forget about the painful times in your life wasn't right. And he was going to make her see that.

)o0o)O0o0o)O)O0o0O)o0O0O0o0o0O)O)o0O)O0o)O0o)o0O)o)O)o)O0Oo)O0O)o0O)o

Kagome ran into her room. Her mom wasn't home yet so there was no one to cry to. So she decided to bury her face in her pillow and cry to herself. "Why why why!" she screamed into her pillow while banging her fist on the wall. "Why did I have to meet you! Why did I have to love you! Why did you have to look so perfect and charming! And why… the hell… did I trust you!" She ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Do you see what you've done to me?" She tore the bandage off her arm so fast that the cuts started to reopen and bleed all over the floor. "I bet you think your cuts are great don't you? I bet you think they will last forever! I bet you think they hurt so much… well you're right… they did. But you know? Your cuts aren't that great! Yea you heard me! You know why? Yea I'll tell you why… yours are stupid, small, and tiny… and you know… I can do so much better than that."

She picked up the knife she brought from the kitchen and started crying, laughing, and taunting her imaginary version of him all at the same time as she hacked away at herself.

She made about 12 different gashes until she looked at her blood-soaked arms and admired her handy work. She smiled a truly happy smile when she said, "My cuts are so much deeper then yours. Yea they hurt a lot more too. I bet they'll stay longer also. Mm hmm I've got you beaten!

And there's nothing you can do about it. You know why?

Because I'm never trusting you ever, ever again…"

TBC…

**BroadwayBaby: Hey guys! Oh my Gosh I can't believe I'm putting this chapter up at 6 frikken 30 in the morning! Dude I haven't gone to sleep yet! I have been righting this chapter since I put up the other one about 13 hours ago.. well ok I haven't spent the whole time on it.. but a lot of it! Well some of it… 6 hours of it.. lol I'll stop now.. **

**Well there you go. And again many thankz to mi loyal reviews whom I love and adore. And holy crap I'm as tired as a frikken… well… I'm really tired. Don't ask about my wierdness. Ok I hope that I can get the next one up soon!**

**_PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:_**

…"Don't be naughty huh? Sorry mom…no can do," she said to the phone as if it could hear her and respond…

…"So how are you Kags? You're looking especially gorgeous today." While saying this Koga poked his index finger onto her butt. She giggled at his touch this time and it made him sport a true smile…

…She knew she shouldn't have worn such a revealing skirt today. She looked around but them being the only two in the halls, there was nothing to divert his attention from her. The whole day when she saw him she would simply hide behind one of her friends… but now it was only the two of them…

**Ya want it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**you know you love me,**

**Lina**


	5. Change in behavior

Disclaimer. Not mine. Lawsuits go away.

)O)O)o)O0o0O)o0O)o0o)o0o)o0O0o0O0o0O)o0o)o0o)o0O)O0o)o0o)O0o)O0O)o)O0O

Ring Ring Ring Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Kagome was rudely awakened out of her happily dreamless sleep, "Damn it shut up!" She picked up her alarm clock and through it across the room so it hit the wall. It was Monday morning but she had no intention of going to school.

She tried to go back to sleep but her alarm started going off again in the corner. She sighed and sat up. Apparently there was no way God was going to let her sleep.

She walked downstairs to get some breakfast. "Mom!" She walked into the kitchen, "Mom?" She looked around but the person in question was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Kagome's mom hadn't been home all day Sunday and hadn't even bothered to call to tell Kagome where she was. Kag tried to call her mom once but her phone was off. She would have thought her mother would definitely be home by _now. _

She picked up the phone and dialed her mom's cell number. It rang three times until a voice was heard on the other end of the phone, "Hello?"

"Mom where are you? I haven't seen you since Thursday night!" She had a worried tone in her voice as she looked down at her arm as she remembered all the events of Saturday. She had slept all of Sunday and only got up to eat, pee and unplug the phone the first time someone called.

"Honey don't you remember? I told you that I had a business trip and that I was going to be back in a week and a half." It sounded like her mom covered the phone to talk to one of her employers for a second or to.

When it sounded like her attention was diverted back to Kagome she started to talk, "But Mom I—"

"Kagome, dear, you're sixteen I think you can handle everything while I'm gone okay? There is plenty of food in the fridge so you'll be all right. If you get lonely you are welcome to stay over at any of your friends houses but if you don't go to school I will be angry. Don't take advantage of the fact I'm gone and skip out on school. When I get back I will make sure to call your principal to make sure you went everyday an—"

"I know mom, but I—" She sighed as her mom just kept talking.

"Oh sweetie, I have to go, my boss is here. I'll call you later okay? I love you and I'm trusting you to not do anything naughty. Bye honey!" She heard the click on the other end.

"Don't be naughty huh? Sorry mom…no can do," she said to the phone as if it could hear her and respond.

She also remembered that her mom said she had to go to school. She looked at the clock on the microwave, "Oh crap! I'm soooo late!" She realized that school started in ten minutes as she ran upstairs to put on a black mini skirt and the tightest red tank top she owned. She also decided to put on red stiletto heels to make her rise for inches. There was none of her stomach showing as to not show any of the healing injuries. She also put on her 400 dollar black, leather jacket to cover up her arms. She applied face make-up to her face to cover the scratches and bruises. There were still faint colorings where the bruises were and her skin lightly rose up on the spots where the too gashes were healing.

She looked pretty decent.

"_Good job Kagome." _She thought as she looked in the mirror, also scanning the room to make sure she was the only one there. She decided on dark, black eye shadow and some bright red lipstick. _"Even better job…" _She was proud of herself as she posed for the 'camera'.

Her smile dissipated when thoughts of how Sesshomaru would look at her popped into her head. She imagined his perverted smile… him walking to her with his arms out… the walls closing in on her from all sides… the cold stone of the barricade against her back… the feel of his harsh lips that he forced against hers…

Nowhere to go…

Her eyes turned to glass and her whole body started to shake as she could feel the death grip of his arms around her. She gasped for breath as his hand seemed so real clasped around her neck. Kagome started scratching at her collar before she realized nothing was there.

She looked down and the arms she had felt around her waist only moments before weren't there any more. She blinked twice and concluded that she was the only one in the room.

She was still afraid to look in the mirror again, though. On Saturday night she continually looked in the mirror, only to see him standing behind her, laughing at her, taunting her. She would close her eyes and count to ten in hopes to not see him there when she opened her eyes, but he was only closer to her each time she looked. She figured she had gone insane that night, but when she awoke from being passed out of the bathroom floor, she was fine.

How come she kept having these hallucinations?

What if Inuyasha was right? What if he _had_ broken her mind? What if… what if he _had_ made her insane?

No… that couldn't happen to her could it? She had read about people who had horrible traumatic experiences and often relived them in dreams and in sometimes even in real life. They would keep seeing it and feeling it until they were eventually just labeled as crazy.

Her eyes widened in realization that she could be one of those people. "But… but…"

She was going to fall on the floor in panic-ridden shock if she kept thinking about this. She had to get her mind off it all somehow…

"Guys, here I come…"

She grabbed her pack, ran down the stairs and then out the door.

)o0O)O)o0o0o)O)O0o0o)O)o0o0O0O)o0O)O0o)O)O0o)O)o)O)o)o0o)O0o)O0o)o0o)O0

She ran down the street, which proved to be increasingly difficult because of her four-inch, pointed stilettos.

She almost impaled a pigeon with her heel as she abruptly stopped in front a shopping center. One of the stores had caught her eye. "Tae kwon doe self defense classes…" She had to have gone by that place six thousand times but never gave it a second thought.

"Huh. Sounds like fun," she said to the pigeon she almost stabbed as she walked up to the building.

)O0o)O)o)o)o0o0O)O)o0o0O)O)O)o0o0o0O)o0o)O0o)O0o)o0O)o0O)o0o)o0O)O0o0oO

Rin looked around the giant congregation area of the school. Every highschooler should have been there because this morning was a rally, and it was mandatory. She saw no Kagome in sight. _"Maybe she died," _she smiled outwardly at the thought. She knew it was highly unlikely that that was the case, but hey.

One could dream.

Rin was sitting next to Kikyo on the bleachers and some of her other friends that were gossiping about something or another. When Kagome's name came up, she decided to listen in on exactly what they were talking about.

"Yea! I heard that she was the total slut of the party! Though I don't see how that's possible for little miss perfect and oh so abstinent. I couldn't go because I got stuck babysitting my brat of a bother…" Yura thought of Kagome in all of her perfectness. It was so irritating that someone so unpopular could become the star of the frikking world within one summer.

"I heard she was making out with every guy that she came in contact with at the party."

"I don't think she had time to! I saw her in the corner practically having sex with her boyfriend on the floor!"

"Yea and _I _saw him carrying her up the STAIRS! She was topless too!"

Yura looked at her best friends Ayumi and Eri in disbelief, "She was _topless_! Are you sure?" Even how much she didn't like Kagome's stardom, she still knew Kag was a nice girl and far from a slut.

"She was dancing on a table like that too! Her boobs were bouncing all over the place and all the guys were completely drooling." She said that last part with spite in her voice.

Heck, who wouldn't?

"Oh my Gosh! I wish I could have been there… Hey! Do you think that they… her and Sesshomaru I mean, actually _did it_ up in the rooms of Rin's house?"

"I bet they were doing more than the nasty up there!"

Rin was listening to the conversation of the girls with great interest. She decided to join, "I wouldn't doubt it. With what a whore she is and all…"

"Come on Rin, Kagome's not a slut is she? I never would have thought that about her, she's so nice!"

Those words hurt Rin's ears like acid, "You haven't been her best friend for the past six months! You don't know what she does on the sidelines." She inwardly smiled as she was crumbling Kagome's reputation right under her nose. If Rin knew these girls, everything they were talking about right now would be all over the school two periods from now.

Perfect.

"Look there she is!" Kagome had just arrived into the school auditorium 20 minutes late. Lucky for her they hardly ever started on time. She was breathing heavily and holding her stomach in pain from the wounds. Though they were healing, they still hurt with her breathing so hard. Her hair was a mess by now; it was all win-blown from running the great distance.

"Why do you think she's late?"

"She probably just got back from a late night whore fest with a boy toy she picked up at a bar last night and forgot she had to go to school. I mean just look at her hair! It's not even brushed! And look at the bright red lipstick, I bet he was a French guy. They get off on that sort of thing."

Rin rolled her eyes at their accusations. She knew they weren't true, but it's not like _she_ was going to stop them from telling everyone.

"Oh my Gosh! And look at how she's holding her stomach! Don't only pregnant people do that?"

"Are you saying you think she's PREGNANT?"

"I wonder which of the Taisho's baby it is?"

Eri, Yura, and even Rin looked at Ayumi in disbelief and wide-eyes expressions. Even Rin hadn't heard this piece of gossip, and she knew absolutely everything all the time.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked in a genuinely interested tone.

"Well my sister's friend's brother's girlfriend who lives next to the Taisho's told him who told her who told her who told me that she saw Inuyasha pick up Kagome out of his car… _bridal style…_and brought her into his house."

"So what your saying Ayumi, is that she screwed that preppy boyfriend of hers and then went to go have sex with his _brother _the _same_ night?"

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying."

"Wow, is she whoryer than I thought or is she whoryer than I thought?"

"I always knew she was a slut, I was just waiting for her to get caught in the act."

"Oh me too."

"Yea definitely."

Rin yet again rolled her eyes at what they were saying. They were up and defending her a second ago, and it just amazed her that a few fake lines of gossip coming from her mouth could change their opinions about Kagome in a period of three minutes.

Basically…

It was awesome.

Kagome looked around the auditorium and was breathing heavily out of pain and tiredness. She spotted Rin talking to Yura and gang in the far left corner.

No… she didn't want to sit with them. After that conversation with herself she determined Rin was pure evil. There was no way she was going to trust her again.

She kept looking around the mass of about seven hundred HS students when her eyes were drawn to Inuyasha. The second she found him, his eyes found her too. It seemed like they were starring at each other forever, each trying to make their eyes emotionless with the absence of all feeling they might have toward each other, though both actually contained a lot.

Kagome forced her eyes away from him, as his face seemed to take the form of Sesshomaru's for just a second. She wondered if that would happen to her when she looked at all guys…

"Kagome! Kagoomeeeee!" She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Sango standing and madly waving her arms near the middle of the stadium. She noticed that Ayame and Koga were busily talking beside her as well. _"Hmm I didn't know that he and Ayame were friends."_ Kagome thought as she started walking up the steps to talk with her friends.

"Ahhh Kags! I tried to call you all weekend! Where were you?" Sango jumped up to hug her best friend.

"Oh uhh… I was out." She slightly gave an unnoticeable wince as her best friend hugged her with the force of Sango.

"Oh I'm sorry Kag, did I hurt you? I didn't think I was hugging you that hard," she said as she noticed the girl's twitch at her touch.

"No don't worry it's just kind of cold in here is all, I'm kind of shivering a little bit I guess."

Sango didn't really believe that seeing as how Kagome was wearing a leather jacket that looked all warm and comfy. Sango was only wearing a tank top and she wasn't cold at all. Speaking of that jacket…

"Wow you look hott Kags!" This was more or less how she normally dressed, but it wasn't normal for her to whip out her favorite red stilettos and the bright red lipstick.

"I do don't I? Well more than normal any way…" Sango raised an eyebrow. Was it her or did that sound a little too conceited for Kagome to say? She let it go.

"Looking to snag a guy?" She said teasingly. She knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were happy and would probably be thus for a long time.

"Exactly," she looked at Sango nonchalantly.

Sango's eyes widened, "Wait what happened between you and Sesshomaru? You looked pretty cuddly together the night of Rin's party." She said the last part trying to sound sly though she didn't get the giggle out of Kagome like she would have liked. She didn't even get a response at all, no facial expression or anything. "Did something happen?"

"I guess you could say that…" Sango noticed the fact that there was no emotion whatsoever in her best friend's eyes. She figured it must have been a bad breakup. Well it's not like she wanted her best friend to focus on that more than she had to.

She changed the subject.

"Well okay if you say so. So who do you think that you'll be going after now?" She noticed some sort of weirdness going on with Kagome's face. It looked like she had cut herself shaving… and accidentally punched herself in the face… "Uhhh Kags? What's with your face?" Sango asked before Kagome could answer her previous question.

It was too late though, she was already talking Koga who was sitting next to her and the Ayame on the other side of him. "Well I guess that answers my first question," she said to herself while giving Ayame a sympathetic look.

Ayame looked like she might cry as Koga turned around to completely ignore her.

"Hey Koga," Kagome said as she curled her lips into her signature smile. She was sitting next to him so she put her arms around his waist into a sort of sitting-down-hug-thinger.

He did the same, but instead of letting her go he slid her into his lap and she giggled with a small amount of pain in it as well. She laid her head against his chest and just soaked in the warmth of his body.

She felt secure in his grasp; she found that only a fraction of her brain was back with Sesshomaru, but most of it was centered on Koga, which was most definitely a good thing. If she kept this up, maybe _all_ of it would be directed toward him.

"So how are you Kags? You're looking especially gorgeous today." While saying this he poked his index finger onto her butt. She giggled at his touch this time and it made him sport a true smile.

Ayame was watching their little display holding back tears. It broke her heart how he smiled at Kagome like that, knowing that she would never get that same smile. He hadn't said _she_ was gorgeous, he hadn't pulled _her_ into a hug, let alone into his lap, he hadn't poked _her_ butt while asking how she was! Why did Kagome have to come? Everything was going great before she decided to talk to him!

She felt bad about what she was thinking about Kagome, it wasn't her fault that she was so gorgeous and popular. She was just sad that Koga didn't think of her the way he obviously thought of her best friend.

Well at least Kagome didn't think of him the same way.

0O)o0o)O)o0O)o0O)o0O)o0o)O0o)O0o0O0o0O)o0O)o0O)o0o0O0o0O)o0O)O0o0o)O)

The rest of Kagome's day went pretty okay. She had made sure to get a schedule change so she didn't have any classes with Rin and Sesshomaru. She had told them she was getting harassed by the people in the classes she was already in, so they gave her a change. Lucky her, Sess and Rin weren't in any of her new classes.

It was the last class of the day, which she made sure to remain unchanged. Sango and Ayame were in her last class and she wanted to keep it that way. The bad thing was that Inuyasha was also in that class, she didn't mind it as much as she would have in Sesshomaru were in that class, but it still slightly bothered her.

It was about half way through class and she found herself as bored as frikken heck. In her boredom her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha, whose eyes she could feel on her from the seat next to hers.

She wanted to turn to him and tell him to look at someone else, but she didn't really want to look at him. She had been pissed, and slightly hurt, ever since he had refused her that day at his house. She had even tried to apologize but he hadn't even let her! Who did he think he was?

Hadn't he said he wanted to help her? He was so close to making her forget… and then what did he do? He kicked her out of his house!

"_He was so close…" _She thought about how happy she was when they were together in his bed. Her thoughts were almost completely rid of Sesshomaru… but then he just got up and told her how Sesshomaru had made her insane…how he had broken her mind…

"_Sesshomaru broke you, Kagome. He broke your mind…He took the Kag I loved, killed her, threw her in a river, and put a weird, creepy, Rin-like, sluttish one in her place. And I don't like her. I don't like her at all…"_

_Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears but she refused to let them fall. "Well maybe the new Kagome doesn't care if you like her or not…"_

She remembered how much that hurt when he said that. It just proved even more how he couldn't be trusted.

Thinking about him mad her sick to her stomach. "Excuse me, Miss Tsuzuki? May I leave the classroom?"

"Yes of course Miss Higurashi. May I ask why you need to leave?"

"I uhh… feel sick to my stomach. I need to go to the restroom." It wasn't completely a lie, she did feel icky.

"Sure you'll just need a pass and—or not." She had no time to finish as Kagome ran out of the room clutching her stomach.

Now she really did feel like she needed to throw up. It kinda pissed her off that the bathroom was completely at the other end of the school from where she was. "They really oughtta have more bathrooms in this place…"

She noted that the halls were completely empty. "Wow… how slightly creepy…" It was perfectly quiet as she walked down the deserted hallway. She remembered them putting up an announcement about new soundproof doors.

That was probably why it was so quiet.

She felt like testing them. She kicked a locker as hard as she could right outside one of the classes. Not so much as one head turned in her direction. "Wow. Neat."

She continued walking down the hall until she heard a noise coming from the next section of lockers. She figured she could maybe hang out with who ever it was for awhile, she had no intention of going back to class or to the bathroom now that the entertainment of the lockers and sound proof doors drew her mind from her stomach. She didn't even really remember why she was going to the bathroom at all anymore.

"Hey who's there?" There was no reply as she walked up more to the lockers yet noises kept coming. "Helloooooo?"

Yet again she was kind of entertained at the sound of the echos throughout the halls. She had never been in the halls before when there was the absence of a single soul but two.

It was bothering her that the person wasn't responding and at this rate it would take forever to get to the mystery man/woman!

So she sprinted.

"So close… just gotta turn this corner and…"

BAM!

She had run at full blast straight into a muscular chest. "Oww…" She doubled over in pain. She could feel the wounds from her stomach opening and she just imagined the blood seeping through the bandages… good thing she wore red today.

She looked up at the jerk that didn't even say sorry. When her eyes met his, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

How could he have finally found her? She had been so careful to avoid him all day…

She noticed he was starring down at her skirt, so short it was showing her underwear from the position she was in on the ground. She quickly pulled it down.

She knew she shouldn't have worn such a revealing skirt today! She looked around but them being the only two in the halls, there was nothing to divert his attention from her. The whole day when she saw him she would simply hide behind one of her friends… but now it was only the two of them.

Why wouldn't he say anything?

What was he thinking…

What was her going to _do_ to her?

He offered his hand to her and she took it without really thinking. Her mind was to concerned with how much trouble she was in.

She looked down not able to make eye contact with the man in front of her. Maybe if she just sprinted down the hall he'd forget that he even saw her? Yea right… as if her now opened wounds would let her even jog much less sprint.

Her muscles tightened as he opened to his mouth to speak. "Kagome… that is a very short skirt…"

She finally looked at him and smiled weakly, "Yes I know, I'm sorry Principal Nobunaga."

He smile sweetly at her, which, in turn, made her smile a little stronger. He really was a kind principal but he was _always_ catching her for dress code. The last time he caught her swore the next time would be a suspension. "Kagome this is the second time I have caught you this month and it is only the 9th! You have been out of dress code at least a dozen times this year. It seems as though the referrals aren't effecting you at all so—"

"No please. Sir, I know that I haven't exactly been the best at this modesty thing, but please just give me one more chance! I swear that I… that I…" something suddenly struck her mind. She slyly smiled inwardly.

"Miss Kagome are you alright?" He put a worried hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I just…" Her face then contorted in pain with the excellent skills of an actress. Oh and the fact that she was actually in a crapload of aching hurt… just not as much as she was laying on.

She held her stomach and doubled over onto the ground. As she fell she made an over dramatic sigh as she pretended to faint, pulling her shirt up just enough, to wear he would be able to see the blood soaked bandages.

She tuned out his frantic yelling probably at the sight of her wounds as she thought proudly to herself, "_Man… if THAT didn't make him forget my violation.. nothing will…"_

_0o)O0o)O)O)o0o0o0O0o0O)o)O0o0O)o0O)o0O0o0O)o0O)o0O)o0O0O0O0o0O0o)o)O_

_Me: sorry bout the long wait. Im doing a play and on top of HS school work.. im just not having time… plz review. Ill try and update faster if I get reviews… tell me wut you thought. And mabi some things for the next chap tht you might want in there. Thank you to mi reviews…_

_LiNa_

_**Preview of next chapter: **_

… If that son of a bitch was responsible for this he would kill him on spot. No questions! But Koga was not the type to spread false testimony. He wouldn't snitch on Sesshomaru if he wasn't entirely sure it was true…

…"But what! It doesn't really matter but what because you still did It Inuyasha! I'm pretty sure that no reason you have will justify what you did to her!"…

…"No stop it please!" I started hitting his chest with my fists as much as I could. "Not again… please not again… just let me go!" I started shaking, and even screaming and crying as the images of him were still making their way through my head…

**yea… you want that… then:**

**REVIEW! PLZZZZ!**


	6. Complicated realization

**Hey guys! Lina here! Im sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in more than a month. But you know how highschool is.. always busy busy busy! Hahah well I a lil bit of writers block but I think tht I fixed it. I have the next chapter all planned out! YAY!**

**Diclaimer: no. I don't. shut up**

**So i got like 3 reviews… which is one of the reasons I didn't update as fast as I could have. I like… need reviews to function and think when it comes to writing a story. For me, reviews are motivation. But thank you to my normal reviewers!**

**Ok well on with the story!**

**Kagome trusts again**

Kagome could hear a stream of voices around her. Not that she really cared what all of them were saying. She made a mental note to not open her eyes as they lifted her onto a stretcher, probably to take her to the office so she could rest.

As she was being transported it took all of her will power to not smile or crack up laughing. Principal Nobunaga was frantic! It was just completely entertaining and she was totally inwardly screaming with laughter.

This was great.

She got out of her violation _and_ class! When they took her into office she heard Koga's voice let out an odd sound of surprise at the sight of her.

He was the office assistant and worked in there during his last period to fill his community service hours.

"What happened to her!" The franticness in his voice made her feel almost happy…

"I don't know! I was talking to her and she suddenly just collapsed! Look there are wounds all over her stomach and her arms. If you look closely there are ones on her face just covered with make-up!" He was hyperventilating as he said this. It seemed as though he needed help more than Kagome really did.

"How did she get this way? We have to help her! Oh my Gosh Kagome please, please wake up…" She could feel that Koga had grabbed her hand in his and it seemed to be shaking she noticed.

"Young man, you must be a close friend of hers to be so worried about her. Do you know anything that might have happened to her that could have caused such damage to be inflicted on her? Is she having troubles at home….?"

"No she lives with her mother. Her mom is the sweetest person I have ever met I am sure there is nothing going on at her home," Koga was so shaky that he was talking so fast it was barely audible.

"…boyfriend troubles…?" Principal Nobunaga looked at him and raised his eyebrows and looked Koga straight in the eyes.

He was thoughtful for a moment, "Not that I know of. Her boyfriend is—" His eyes widened in realization.

No…

It couldn't be!

He would never cause this kind of damage…

Koga knew what Sesshomaru was about but he had never caused any sort of damage that was even close to this.

He looked at her the blood soaked bandages on her stomach and arms. Her sleeves and shirt were slightly pulled up so the nurses could examine her. He cringed at the sight before him.

It almost made him puke.

His Kagome…

In this sort of pain and agony.

If that son of a bitch was responsible for this he would kill him on spot. No questions! But Koga was not the type to spread false testimony. He wouldn't snitch on Sesshomaru if he wasn't entirely sure it was true.

"Yes Mr. Wolf? What about her boyfriend?"

Koga was snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh uhh… I was saying I don't think she has one."

He quickly wanted to change the subject to something, anything, other than this. "Uhh don't you think she is in pain? Shouldn't you give her something for that?"

Principal Nobunaga looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes I suppose we should. Though the medicine will make her groggy…"

Koga turned to him and shrugged with an I-cant-believe-you-are-really-that-stupid look. "Eh… Principal Nobunaga…?"

"Yes?"

"She's out f…in' cold! I don't think it's going to matter whether or not the medicine makes her groggy! Now give it to her so Kagome can be out of pain!"

Nobunaga looked at him with wide eyes. "Now Koga, you know as well as I that that language is not permitted on school campus. But very well, she can have the medicine. Nurse!"

Kagome listened to their conversation carefully from the second she heard the word medicine. Heck, what was the worst that could happen? She'd fall asleep? So what! That way at least she actually _would_ be fainted instead of pretending to be.

Plus her wounds did really, really hurt.

Medicine didn't seem like it'd be that bad.

She waited for the prick in her arm. That was only way she figured that they would be able to give her medicine. After all, she couldn't very well take a pill while she was supposedly out cold could she?

There is was…

Ow.

That pretty much hurt a lot. She just remembered why she hated shots. But she didn't have too much time to remember because before she knew it, she was out like a light.

)O)o)o)O0O)o0O)o0o)O0o)o0O0o)O0O)o0O0o0O0o)O0O)o0o)O0O0o0O)o0o)o0O0o

Inuyasha was nervously biting on his pencil in class. Why hadn't Kagome come back yet? She had been gone for forty five minutes already! _No one_ can go to the bathroom for that long…

He looked ever at Sango and she seemed to have a slightly bothered look on her face and Ayumi just had a sad, depressed one on her hers.

He decided that both of the looks were directed toward Kagome's new behavior. He noticed that Sango was starring at him too and for a split second they had eye contact.

He quickly turned back into his seat and was sitting quietly, basking in his own wonder, that is until a note hit him square in the face.

It read: Okay Inuyasha, I know you know what's wrong with Kagome. I haven't been able to get anything outta her. She isn't telling me _anything!_

I know something's wrong.

I know you know.

Tell me.

NOW.

Or die.

XOXO Love Sango!

He looked at the note with mouth wide open. Not really at the contents of the letter but because he knew that the last line of the dispatch would come true if he didn't at least tell her _something._

Oh well.

Sango was pondering what Inuyasha would right back and got very excited when a note fell on her desk.

It read: I don't know squat.

Leave me alone.

I'm in a bad mood.

XOXO Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew he had to put the XOXO, even though the note was kinda blunt, Sango was still one of his best friends. He had to let her know he wasn't mad at her…

Even though she had slapped him across the face at Rin's party…

Yet another note came landing on his desk: Come on Inu. I know you know something. For the sake of your best friend TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER! Maybe I can help in some way?

Inuyasha: Come on Sango will you stop? Believe me, if I knew something I'd tell you.

Sango: Well its pretty obvious I CAN'T trust you because I know that you are lying to me!

Inuyasha: Fine! There is… something… but nothing I can tell you.

Sango: Oh frick no Inuyasha! You are telling me. NOW!

Inuyasha: I don't feel right talking about her.

Sango: Well technically we aren't talking…

Inuyasha: Omgsh just ask her yourself okay?

Sango: Fine… I WILL!

Inuyasha: Fine.

Sango: I'll go by her house today and corner her and threaten her with fiery pain until she tells me! How's that sound? Haha.

Inuyasha: For some reason… I don't think that would be a very good idea. I think she has had enough pain for one lifetime.

Sango: What's that supposed to mean?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Sango was about to ask him why he was acting so weird through a note again, but then her cell phone vibrated once in her pocket indicating that there was an incoming text message that she needed to check.

It then vibrated once more to show that it was in fact an urgent message. "Oh no…" She said it allowed as she realized it was urgent. It was loud enough for only the surrounding people to hear, but not the teacher.

Inuyasha, suddenly puzzled at why she didn't pass him another note asked, "What is it?" He said this so quietly it was almost difficult for even Sango to hear it.

Sango mouthed 'hold on' with her lips as she took out her phone very discretely as to not draw the teachers attention. She saw that the text was from Koga and it was titled 'Kagome'.

It wasn't odd that Koga was texting her. They were very good friends after all and sometimes they talked on the phone about one thing or another. One time they even talked for fours hours till five one morning.

She had to some up enough courage to read it.

She knew it couldn't be anything good.

It read: sango… kgme is in the hspitl rte nw. she has sum oddly severe wounds n she past out in da hall. I mde thm lt me go wth hr so im wth hr nw. shes out cld. The dctrs wll be in shrtly 2 c wuts rng. i jst tht u shd no.

Inuyasha noted the horrified look on Sango's face and knew immediately it had something to do with Kagome. "What is it, Sango? What does it say? Let me see it."

He didn't get a single response out of Sango. He just saw her busily typing about on her phone. "Sango! Saaangoooooo! Sango! Ahh… What does it say? Tell me! Does it have something to do about Kagome?"

He saw her stiffen at the name, Kagome.

He knew now that is was.

He tried to get her attention all period until finally the bell rang. She just kind of sat there starring at her phone as if she was would be paralyzed until she got the next text.

When Inuyasha hear the vibration he took the phone out of her hands before she could press 'read'. "Hey! Inuyasha give that back!"

He pressed read and read that the text was from Koga Cell: i thnk she is gna b fne she is hre wth me. ill keep n eye on hr 4 the rst of the day. y dnt u cme bi hr house l8r n see hr? we shd b outta the hsptl in a fw hours. Cme bi arnd 6, im gna def stay wit hr til thn cuz hr mom is outta town.

"WHAT THE F…!" Several students turned their heads to look at him when he made that random outburst. "Sango why is she in the hospital! Why is that mangy wolf with her! And why… the FRICK… is he going to stay with her… at her house… ALONE?"

"Give me that!" She read the text from Koga that Inuyasha has to rudely taken out of her hands, breathed a sigh of relief, and decided to calmly answer his questions. "Apparently she has some weird wounds that no one knows how she got and passed out in the hall, Koga was in the office when they brought her in, and last but not least, her mom is out of town and Koga doesn't want her to be alone and so he's going to stay with her for awhile. Apparently I'm supposed to go visit a little later."

Sango could see that anger boiling up inside of him and plugged her ears while waiting for the outburst.

"HE CANT' STAY WITH HER! HE'LL TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER! The dirty pervert…" His face was red with aggravation.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? He's just worried about her. I'm pretty sure she is his best friend… he just wants to make sure she is okay."

"You don't get it Sango! I have more self-control than he does! If even I was close to…" He stopped himself mid sentence when he realized what he had almost said.

"Close to what, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

She looked at him and her eyes darkened. "I swear to God Inuyasha… what did you do."

"Nothing."

By this time everyone had cleared out of the room. Even Ayami had left Sango, she needed to go to the bathroom and have a good cry, she had been thinking about Koga and Kagome for the past hour and a half.

Sango walked closer to him and stood on her tiptoes so she was eyelevel with him. "You took advantage of her didn't you?"

"No I didn't…" He was beginning to feel uneasy. He had not really thought about it that way. He hadn't realized how far he had really gone with her… how close he really was to exploiting her… he had taken off all her clothes. He had pushed her onto the bed… he kissed her. He touched her. He _tasted _her. He had caused her pain… then he yelled at her… insulted her… and kicked her out of his home… he just left her there… standing, crying, and starring after him.

How could he?

He had wanted to help her… but in the end he had done exactly what his brother had done without hitting her.

She was taken advantage of by him…

She was caused pain and even bled because of him and his roughness toward her fragile body…

He had done everything but hit her…

He was no better than his jackass brother…

"You are lying to me aren't you?"

Inuyasha didn't even take a second to think about his answer this time, "Yes, I am. Very much so in fact." His eyes now became so sad… almost death-like… but Sango could definitely tell the grief in his soul was great at this point.

She should have blown up at him. But for some reason she couldn't. Something made her want to sit down and calmly find out all the details of what he was saying before she killed him…

Talk now.

Kill later.

She sat down in a desk in completely silence for a moment and Inuyasha did the same. "So you're telling me that you did take advantage of her? In…in what way, Inuyasha?"

When she got no response, just a pair of sad, agonizing eyes she yelled, "Tell me now Inuyasha!"

He still looked at the ground with a guilty expression. He looked like he might start bursting into tears any second.

A sudden realization hit her. She didn't want it to be true… with her whole heart she wanted more than anything to be wrong. But she had to make it a fact, "Did… did you rape her, Inuyasha?"

He just sat and starred at the wall remembering every detail of what went on between him and Kagome.

"No… just short of that though."

Sango closed her eyes tight and let tears flow down her cheeks. She wanted to hear him out for some reason, instead of pouncing on him and killing him right then and there.

"How… Inuyasha? How could—how did—"

"No I—Sango… it's really not at what your thinking a don't think. Yes, I mean I went farther with her than I would have liked but—"

"But what! It doesn't really matter but what because you still did It Inuyasha! I'm pretty sure that no reason you have will justify what you did to her!"

"How bout this… she told me to." Sango just kinda starred at him with enlarging eyes that willed him to go on. "I feel really guilty for going as far as I did, Sango, you have to understand that. But if it were up to her we would have gone farther. But… I think that I still hurt her so much… I'm almost sure that me stopping pretty much just killed her.

Inuyasha decided it best to tell her everything even though he had been reluctant at first. He explained about the party and how Sesshomaru had locked her in a room and raped her and how beat up she was. There was a fair amount of crying from both of them as he explained that part because Sango being Sango, she wanted to know every detail so she could figure out how she wanted to murder Sesshomaru.

He explained how when she first woke up she was afraid of him and wouldn't let him touch her. He basically filled in all the gaps and filled in some of the key factors of the story about her stay at his house. He seemed to be a lot less of a bad guy once he had explained about how he needed to dress her wounds and, most of all, how Kagome became a mad sex lunatic because of the trauma and _told_ him to do all that stuff to her.

He told her how Kagome thought that by hurting other guys before they hurt her she could save her self the pain. Sango now knew how Kagome thought she was a whore because that was what Sesshomaru had labeled her as, and now she was determined to live up to her name. She figured that by having sex she could forget the pain of Sesshomaru and focus on something new.

So basically… Sango now knew why her best friend was being so odd…

O0)o)O0O)O0o0o0O)O0o0o0O)O0o0O0O)o0o0O)O)o0O)O0o)O)O0o0O)O0o0O)o0o)O)o

Kagome POV

Wow that medicine must have really put my out… I opened my eyes to see an all white ceiling.

Wait… all white… I sat up with a start and didn't even bother looking around. I knew were I was all right, and I definitely did _not _want to be there.

I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the door. Gosh the light was so frikking bright. I had to keep my eyes shut; it was like starring at the sun after being in a completely dark room.

I squinted so I could see the general direction of the door. I ran that way and almost got there until BAM! I ran into a muscular chest… and muscular arms that wrapped themselves around me…

I remembered the last time that happened…

Me running toward the door…

Me not making it because those arms wrapped around me tight…

Not letting me go no matter how much I struggled…

"No! Let me go!" I started struggling with all my might and shaking frantically as the images of his face started coursing through my mind.

His hands…

Around my neck.

His nails…

In my skin.

"No stop it please!" I started hitting his chest with my fists as much as I could. "Not again… please not again… just let me go!" I started shaking, and even screaming and crying as the images of him were still making their way through my head.

"Didn't you get enough of me last time?" The arms let go of me and I could vaguely see a person back away slowly from me. As for me I ran to a corner and hugged me knees to myself, crying.

"Kagome I—I'm sorry… I… didn't mean to scare you." Wait that wasn't… I cautiously looked up and peeked through the hair that was sprawled over my face, as if it could protect me from anything.

"K—Koga?" He started slowly walking toward me and I realized it really was him. "Oh my Gosh Koga!" I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. I could tell he was making an effort to not freak me out again as he slowly put his arms around my lower back.

"Kagome…" He breathed as he buried his face into my hair. It was an odd feeling… but it felt so right having it there.

"Koga I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that. I thought you were someone else."

I thought that he'd look at me weirdly or something like that. But he just kept his face buried in my hair as he said, "I was so worried about you… please don't ever do that to me again."

Wait…

He was really worried about me... And something just told me he wasn't lying. He actually did care that much… "You really care about me don't you?"

"More than you could ever know Kags." He took his head off my shoulder and looked at me with a small smile. I could tell he would be unsure of my reaction from what he just told me. But surprisingly enough to myself… I welcomed it. I just don't even know right now… but all of my heart really wants me to trust Koga and I could tell that.

As a response to what he said I leaned in and gave him small kiss. It was to quick for him to react, but it was slow enough for him to get the message. "Koga I need to get out of here. I can't stay here you don't understand."

He got a serious look on his face and he let me go, "You have to Kagome. You have very serious wounds and they need to be treated."

"No they are fine Inuyasha already treated them." Holy crap why did I have to go and say that? I knew it was wrong of me from the second the look on Koga's face changed drastically.

"The son of a bitch dog had something to do with this? I swear to God… I'll kill him the next time I see him."

"No he didn't. He's just the one who found me—" Crap why can't I stop doing that?

"_Found _you? Wait… so who _did _give those nasty wounds to you?"

"Look Koga can we please just get out of here?"

"No! You have to get them checked." He moved in front of the door as to prevent my escape. I looked at him and tears starting welling up in my eyes.

"Please… you don't understand… I need to get out of here." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

If the doctors ended up seeing my stomach and arms… they would ask questions. And they would call my mom, she would have to come back from vacation, and I'd have to tell her everything. Something I was _not _looking forward to.

"Uhh… fine." He reluctantly moved out of the way of the door and opened for me so I could get out.

"Thank you." As gratitude I turned around as I walking out and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and something about his smile made me freeze in my tracks. All I could do was stare at his perfect face. I started to lean into him. I looked at him for a second longer before a pressed my lips onto his once again. This time he was able to react. He put his arms around my back and deepened the kiss. By this time my arms had made their way around his neck.

He moved his mouth down to my neck and sucked on it hungrily. But this feeling was different form the one I felt with Inuyasha. It was… better… I was really enjoying this. Tch… Inuyasha…

The jerk.

He never cared for me.

He was only there to use me like his jackass brother!

But Koga… he truly cared for me. And that was something I could tell. But Inuyasha _did_ care for me as well. But he seemed so much like he didn't when he just left me there…

Oh wow I'm totally confusing myself now. Did Inuyasha care for me or not? But hey! The better question is… why was my mind on Inuyasha when I was with Koga…

…In the doctor's office…

"Hey Koga? Maybe you want to take me home now? And we can continue this there? We are in a hospital full of people you know…"

He looked up and let go of me. His cheeks completely reddened with blush and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

I could.

I could trust him.

And I'd make myself if it was the last thing I ever did.

_**TBC…**_

**Hey good BroadwayBaby here! Sorry yet again that I haven't updated. But it isn't my fault! No one reviews anymore! And I can't stand it! Im gonna cryyyy. Well not really hahaha but ya noe. I know that this chappie isn't that good.. but no flames plzzz I have good things planned for the next chapter. So review and tell me what you think!**

…He didn't give a second thought to it as he started to turn the corner. "Boo!" Koga almost screamed like a girl as Kagome came shooting from around the corner and completely jumped on him…

…She kissed him back as hard as she could as she felt the wall hit her back. Her legs were still around his waist but now it was the wall and the pressure of Koga himself, instead of his sturdy arms, holding her up…

…Though Inuyasha had only been trying to get her shirt off to dress her wounds. He didn't _really_ want her. The _jerk_. _"He totally played me…"_ She thought with annoyance…

…"Why are you doing this Kagome? This isn't right… it's not like you at all. So what is making you act like this?"…

…"No! Goddamn it! No! You don't!" She started yelling almost frantically which startled Koga to say the least…

…"Please, Kagome, tell me what's wrong with you, tell me why it's so hard for you to believe that I love you."…

…She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Deal." Why not tell him? He could be trusted. She knew that now. Thought it would be plenty hard for her to get out the words…

**yes I noe. You are aching to read that chapter. Well then…**

_**PLZZZZ REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_

Always,

lina


	7. Proven Trust

**HEY-LO! BROADWAYBABY HERE! GUESS WHAT! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A REALLY LONG TIME! SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO. I DON'T. WHY DO YOU NEED TO MAKE ME SAY IT EVERY CHAPTER? THAT'S JUST MEAN!**

**OKAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

_**Proven Trust.**_

The ride back from the hospital was pretty much completely silent. But it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences that everyone always dreads having with someone they don't exactly know very well, it was actually okay. Both of them were too deep on thought to pay any notice anyway.

Kagome studied the scenery around her out of the car window. Well she wasn't really registering that it was there, more like looking at it and dismissing the thought right after.

She was thinking about a certain jerk. Well a certain _person _that she didn't actually really know was a jerk or not. He had been a jerk, that was for sure. But everyone is a jerk sometimes.

Why he was such a jerk to her was the question. Why did he leave her there? Now that she was tainted by his brother… was she too disgusting for him to even look at now? Could he not even be her friend because of what his own flesh and blood had done?

She knew she acted a little crazy that day at his house.

But could he blame her?

After all that happened…

She was surprised she was even still sane after that.

Though according to Inuyasha… she wasn't really that sane…

Jerk.

She noticed a little puppy outside the window walking on the side of the rode. He looked so helpless, the little guy. She watched him as he sniffed the ground as they went by him; he looked look so lost and alone. She hoped he'd find his way home.

"_That's how I feel_," She thought, "_I feel so lost like that… Inuyasha could have found me. He could have made me better. But no. He just decided to—"_

"Hey Kagome?" Her thoughts were interrupted just as she felt her face getting hot with anger toward a certain long haired boy.

"Yea Koga? What is it?" She saw the look his face as he was clearly contemplating the right way to phrase what he was trying to say.

"Uhh… What was—uhh… w—why did…" She smiled a little bit at his adorable baffled ness. She knew what he was going to say. Why bother making him going through the uncomfortable agony of trying to get out the words?

"Because I wanted to. I don't know… it just felt right to me." It felt good to say those words. It felt _right_.

And it did.

It felt very right.

"Oh." He kept his eyes concentrated on the rode and obviously dismissed the conversation.

Kagome sat and starred at his perfect profile. 'Oh'? That's all he could say to that? She was waiting for him to say something, _anything_, else, but all he did was keep his eyes on the rode and turn onto her street.

Now _this_ was an example of an uncomfortable silence.

She shuffled in her seat with obvious uncomfortable ness and was so extremely happy to hear the words "We're here." He got out of the car after he drove onto her driveway. Before she had the chance to even get her hand on the door handle he already had her door opened for her like a perfect gentlemen.

"Why thank you kindly, sir!" She said with mock lady-like tone. She smiled at him and leaned close to his face, though she didn't kiss him. She put her mouth right by his ear and whispered, "Hey, wanna come inside?"

She smiled, winked, and ran to the door. She unlocked it with the blink of an eye and ran into the house. By the time he had even got to the door, she was nowhere to be found. He had to take a little bit of time getting all her things out of the car, like her school bag and purse.

He put the stuff down by the door and looked around the living room for a second, and then into the kitchen. "Hey! Kagome?" He yelled throughout the house.

"It's hide and seek! Come fiiiiiiiind meeeeeeeee!" He heard her giggle after he heard the voice that had quite obviously come from upstairs. He walked cautiously up the stairs wondering why in the world Kagome was even doing this. Maybe the medicine was messing with her head still?

"I'm coming for you… come out come out wherever you aaaaaaaare…" He opened the first door on the right, after he got up the stairs, very fast and said 'boo' as it opened.

Closet.

No Kagome.

As he reached the second door he opened it slowly this time. He cautiously peered inside at to what looked to him like Kagome's room. Unless she had a sister that was incredibly like her, which he knew for a fact, she didn't.

The walls were painted baby blue he noticed.

It suited her.

Or it _did… _until this odd attitude change popped out of her.

He wasn't in the full part of her room though; there was actually a corner he had to turn until he was in her actual room. What he was in now was more of a doorway than anything.

He didn't give a second thought to it as he started to turn the corner. "Boo!" Koga almost screamed like a girl as Kagome came shooting from around the corner and completely jumped on him.

She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and laughed hysterically as he started panting with potential fright.

He had to quickly put his arms basically under butt to keep her from falling off him. Though neither of them was really complaining about the situation. "Gosh damn it Kagome! You scared the life outta me just now!" He laughingly said to her smiling, giggling form.

"Well duh! That was the point, to make you scream like a girl! Which I must say, I succeeded in that endeavor brilliantly." She laughed even more at the red the tint his cheeks.

This was basically, pretty much, really, really fun. More fun than she ever had with that _jerk,_ Inuyasha…

"Hahaha oh my Gosh I totally got you!" She looked at him, then remembered the position they were in, "Oh wait…." It occurred to her she was actually the one who was 'gotten'.

Nice plan…

"Yea, babe, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who has _you_." He squeezed her butt the tiniest bit to get a tiny squeal, then a massive giggle out of her tiny form.

"So… what do you plan to do with me now that you quote, unquote, got me, hm?" Her look softened and a look of want replaced the mischievous smile that was once there.

"Well, pretty much…this," He looked at her for a split second more and his eyes communicated everything in that one glance. He smashed his lips against hers so fast; you would have missed it if you blinked.

Warmth overtook her body and a tinkling sensation with it. She smiled as she realized how good this really felt. Not really what it _was_, but who it was _with_.

She kissed him back as hard as she could as she felt the wall hit her back. Her legs were still around his waist but now it was the wall and the pressure of Koga himself, instead of his sturdy arms, holding her up.

His mouth went down to her neck as his hands slipped there way under her shirt. He felt the bandages on her wounds and would have snapped back into reality, had this not been the moment he was waiting for since his eyes first set there sights on her.

She moaned slightly as he sucked and nipped at her neck. He grabbed her again from the wall as he spotted her bed out of the corner of his eye. He figured that would be a little more comfortable than the wall…

He picked her up while still sucking on her neck. It took a little effort seeing as how he was just a tad preoccupied at the moment, but he finally managed to make it to the bed. He laid her fragile form down gently.

As he kissed her, his hands made there way under her shirt once again. He slid hands slowly up her perfect stomach, though it was covered in bandages, you could still tell it was perfectly toned.

She moaned slightly every time his hands got an inch closer to there destination.

She remembered the last time she was in this position…

With _Inuyasha_.

Though he had only been trying to get her shirt off to dress her wounds. He didn't _really_ want her. The _jerk_. _"He totally played me…"_ She thought with annoyance.

She was snapped back into reality when she realized what was happening.

She was with Koga damn it! And she'd be damned if she was going to let Inuyasha's annoying face pollute her mind when she was having such a good time with Koga…

Who actually liked her…

And _wasn't_ just playing her...

**_(This isn't bad don't worry)_**

There it was.

She screamed slightly with pleasure as she felt him massaged her breast under shirt. As a response to this she made her way to the top of his shorts. She found the button and undid it.

"_I almost wish he was here. Just so he could see what he's missing… how good I can really be…" _She thought.

As he realized where this was going he removed his hands and allowed her to flip on top of him. She made her way down to the hem of his shorts and licked the line of his perfect abs that were exposed at that moment. She found the zipper.

She grasped it with her teethe and brought it slowly down.

"_He won't ruin my time_…" She thought with the zipper between her teeth, "_I'm gonna make Koga happy enough for the both of them."_

But before she could do anything with what she had just accomplished, he flipped them over kissed her again. He loved how her lips tasted. They were so perfect.

Everything about her was perfect.

She smiled amidst the kiss and forced her hands down to the line of his boxers. They slowly made there way down, the heat in Koga's body rising with every passing millisecond.

"_This could _not_ really be happening could it_?" He thought to himself with excitement.

Wait… no…

It couldn't.

He came to a realization.

Kagome wouldn't do this.

So why is she?

He had to make a decision right now. Kagome was obviously not her self. She had never acted this way before, and not to say that he didn't like the new Kagome, but he just really wanted to figure out what was up with her.

Time to play that caring hero.

He stopped kissing her and gently removed her hand from his shorts.

"Don't stop," Kagome looked at him as confused as she had ever been. Why did he stop? Was there something just unsatisfying about her that happened to turn all the guys she cared about away or something?

"Why are you doing this Kagome? This isn't right… it's not like you at all. So what is making you act like this?" He didn't get off her, but he wasn't making any attempt to kiss her at all either, his face was completely serious at this moment.

"Come on Koga…" She seductively smiled at him and attempted to get her hand to the rim of his boxers once again. But his hand stopped her before she was even close.

"I'm serious Kagome. You're not yourself. You really haven't been all week."

"I'm fine." Her look hardened as she said it. Why did he have to go and ruin such a perfect moment by reminding her of all the reasons why she definitely _wasn't_ fine?

"You really aren't. You never paid and sort of attention to me like this before. You never even gave a hint that you were interested in me like this. So why now?"

She searched his eyes. They were totally and completely lost. Everything about his face was confused at this moment. "Because I _need _you right now Koga. I need to someone who I truly care about to find me." She hoped he wouldn't ask anymore questions, it was hard enough for her to say this much. She just wanted what she wanted, then she could be done.

He really had no idea what she meant by 'find me' but he figured he could ask about that later. "This isn't the way you know. This isn't the way to show someone you care about them."

"It may not be _the_ way but it's _my _way okay?"

"Well do you want to know my way? Kagome, I really… I—I… wow this is actually really hard…" How could he tell her how much he really cared for her? He had never felt nervous around Kagome before. Her character made it so easy to be comfortable around her… but now with this drastic change that overtook her, it was somehow much harder to talk to her.

She smiled weakly at him and his cute stuttering. She figured she should rename him Adorable Stutter Boy or something. The name suited him.

"I really love you a lot you know…"

Her facial expression didn't smile with the happiness he hoped would be there.

"I—I mean i—in a friend way… I love you a lot in a friend way…"

Crap.

Nice going Koga.

Way to _lie_.

She was snapped out of her thoughts at that moment and her eyes widened. Without warning tears started streaming down her eyes, but her facial expression had not changed one bit.

"You're lying."

How she said it was stone cold. No emotion or anything. Frankly, it kind of scared him, "No, Kagome. You don't understand. I really do love you so much it hurts."

Her expression changed to something he couldn't even explain. It seemed to be a mixture of everything together. "No. You don't. Stop lying to me."

"I swear on everything! You have meant everything to me for the past forever." He looked at her with exceptionally sincere eyes.

"No! Goddamn it! No! You don't!" She started yelling almost frantically which startled Koga to say the least.

"Kagome I—"

"Get off me!" She pushed him off before he had a chance to react and stood in the middle of the room with her arms hugged around herself.

Koga sat up on the side of the bed and looked at the sight before him. "_What's wrong with her?"_

She looked like a mental patient who had seen a ghost that tried to kill her. She was hyperventilating and was looking around in every which direction as if things were attacking her from all sides. There were tears streaming down her face and she was rubbing her arms as if the was fire ants crawling up all over them.

"Kagome…" He wanted to speak softly and gently just incase she decided to freak out again, "Why can't you believe that I love you? You have no reason not to trust me."

It took about twenty seconds but eventually she was able to calm down. She put her arms down at her sides, he tears stopped flowing, and her head was down instead of wildly looking in all directions.

It was completely silent now.

Koga wasn't sure what he should do. She he just wait until she spoke? Or she he try to talk again? What if she had another break down?

"I had no reason to disbelieve them either…"

"Who?"

"Trusting them was the worst thing I've ever done."

"Who Kagome?" He made a move to get off the bed and go to her but the second he stood up she stepped back and her body became visibly tense. He assumed it better to sit down.

"Are you afraid of me Kagome?" There was no answer. She just tore her eyes from his and looked down at the floor as if she was ashamed.

"You have no reason to be. I would never hurt someone I love so much."

"I would have been wise to run the last time someone said that to me."

"Please, Kagome, tell me what's wrong with you, tell me why it's so hard for you to believe that I love you."

At that moment her head shot up at him and looked him straight in the eye. She yelled, "Why can't you just use me like everyone else! Why do you have to love me?"

He just starred back at her as she continued on.

"Why Koga! Goddamn it all why why why!" She started crying again but she didn't start freaking out like before. She just continued to look at him with tears streaming down her face. She softly fell down to her knees still sobbing. "Why can't you just take advantage of me, and fix me for a day, then leave? Then someone else can fix me tomorrow, and I won't be your problem anymore? That's all I want! Why can't you just do that for me?"

He walked over to her, sat on the ground, and pulled her into his lap. She was reluctant at first, but she realized there was no point in fighting it. "Because I can't. I love you to much for that."

She stopped crying again but didn't look at him. She kind of smirked to herself and then said in a calm eerie voice, "You know sound just like him. He said that exact same thing. You are just like Inuyasha."

Koga's breath caught in his throat.

Him.

It was _him_.

He could deal with that dog shit later. Now was a time for him to fix Kagome. She badly needed it and he really wanted to be the one to help her. "No Kagome. There is a difference between me and Inuyasha: I mean it."

The wheels were cranking in Kagome's head: _"I mean it…"_ But did he mean it?

She looked up at him.

She looked deep into his eyes.

She studied him very carefully.

Her conclusion…

"Oh my God… you really do don't you? You love me… as much as you say you do… your not just playing me?"

He didn't answer instead he just put his arms tighter around her and laid her head on his chest with his hand.

She smiled and put her arms around his back. That feeling she got in the hospital was right. Koga was trustworthy. She knew that now. He could be the one to fix her. And she believed it more than ever.

They stayed like that for five minutes before Koga couldn't stand it anymore. He had to speak up, "Kagome please don't freak out… but what is wrong with you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can't we just stay here like this?" She smiled and buried her face is his long hair that was spilling slightly over his shoulder.

"No Kagome. I have to know what happened with you and that mutt. What did he do to you? I have to know… how can I fix you if I don't know what to fix?"

She got up from her comfy place in his lap on the floor and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Can we talk about it later? I would really like it better if you could just hold me for awhile? While I calm down?"

He stood up, smirked at her, and crossed his arms. "Nope." He put his chin up in the air like a three year old having a hissy fit.

"What?" Kagome looked very confused and just kind stared at him. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to even _touch_ you until you tell me what happened. So there! If I can't have my way you can't have yours!" He stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled and giggled.

Complete mood change.

Koga was so much fun! Koga always could make her feel better.

She remembered why she adored him so much when they were just really good friends before the whole mess happened.

"Oh really…?" She smirked at him. "What if I… did this?" she removed her shirt over her head revealing her bra and her bandages. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. "How bout now?"

This had now turned into a game for the both of them, though it really shouldn't have seeing as how the matter was rather serious.

He looked down at the cleavage that was pressed up against his chest and the broadly smiling girl looking up at him.

"As appealing as that is… nope! I shall not touch you or ever look at you until I get what I want!" To prove his point he put his arms above his head so there was no way she could get near his hands to make him lose the game.

"Oh you are tough..." She giggled and looked around the room for a weapon of some sort to put her in the lead.

Perfect.

She walked away from him to grab the scissors that were on her desk. His interest was sparked and so was a bit of mock fear while wondering what she planned with those.

"Uhhh… Kagome…?"

She came up to him with the scissors and started cutting from the bottom of his shirt making her way to the top. "Still don't want to cuddle with me? That's all I'm asking!"

"Kagome I like this shirt!"

"Oops sorry about that! Oh well not much you can do without either touching me or the scissors, and seeing as how you won't touch me or the scissors because if you do I'll stab you with them… I guess you're out of luck!"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to give up the chance to learn what was wrong with his Kags, even though one of his favorite shirts was now split in two on the ground…

"Are you cracked yet?"

"Nope! And I will not be until you tell me!"

"Okay fine… seems as though you leave me with no choice but to revert to the big guns." With that she took two steps back from him and unzipped the bottoms she was wearing. She slowly slid them down to her ankles. She noticed he couldn't help but take one peak and then look up back up at the ceiling.

"Still nothing eh? Well okay then…" She walked up to him, only in her bra and underwear, and put her hands on his bare chest. She slid her hands down to his waist and hugged his body to hers. She played with the bottom of his hair with her finger tips and slowly kissed up his chest, to his neck, to his jaw line. She couldn't quite reach his lips with his chin in the air like that so she decided to leave it at that.

It was all Koga could do to keep from touching the perfect body of the perfect girl that was pressed up against him, taunting him with her perfect ness. But when she started kissing up his jaw line it was just too much.

He put his hands around her bare waist and smashed his lips onto hers. He sucked on her lips releasing all the want that had been building up for the past ten minutes of her taunting.

When he stopped kissing her she looked up at him, "Just couldn't help yourself? I knew it haha! I win!"

"No fair you cheated!"

"I did not! That was fair and square-ish!"

"Okay how bout neither of us wins, you have to admit I held out for a really long time. Longer than any one else would have."

"True, true. That was pretty impressive I must say." They both laughed at their stupid comments. They really loved being around each other. Kagome couldn't believe she had almost missed this. She mentally kicked herself for doubting Koga before. She didn't even know what came over her. "So how about a compromise of some sort?"

"Yes a compromise… how about you tell me what's up _while_ I do that cuddling thing you were talking about?" Just the _word_ cuddle was enough to make him queasy… cuddle… that was such a gay word for a guy to say.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Deal." Why not tell him? He could be trusted. She knew that now. Thought it would be plenty hard for her to get out the words.

He laid down on the comfy down comforter of her bed and she went to lie next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around the top of his stomach as well as her head on his chest.

Basically it was an adorable, picture perfect moment.

"See this isn't that bad is it?" She snuggled more into his chest and closer to his body for warmth since there were on the top of the covers.

"No it isn't at all; this is a lot better than the word cuddle actually sounds to a guy."

They both smiled at his remark. Koga could always make her smile.

"So you know it's time for you to tell me what happened with you you know. That was the deal." He gently stroked her hair to calm her down just incase she freaked out at the thought of what had happened to her, since that seemed to be the case most of the time.

"I know… okay… here it goes…"

It's safe to say that during the process there was plenty of crying, yelling, and break-downs from the both of them. But after all was done, their picture perfect pose was yet again taken up, with Kagome's head, asleep, on Koga's chest, and with Koga's head, also asleep, buried in to her hair, and his arms firmly grasped around her to keep any harm that might have wanted to come near her, far, far, away.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

ALL DONE! WOW 12 PGES. NOT THE MOST, BUT STILL A LOT I THINK!

TELL ME WHAT YOU TIHNK ABOUT THIS ONE OK? NO FLAMES BUT PLZ TELL ME AT LEAST IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT.

_**I'M SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING STOPPING THIS STORY… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF NEONE EVEN LIKES IT WHEN I HARDLY HAVE REVIEWERS TELLING ME? I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME IF YOU LIKE OR NOT IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE. CUZ AT THIS PIONT… THIS STORIES CANCELLATION IS IMMINENT. **_

**Wow sorry for that. I read that again to myself and it sounded bitchy as sin lol. I know that some writers update without getting feedback from anyone… I can't do that though! I don't know… I just need to know that people are paying attention to my hard work you know? It's like I need reviews or I go into crazy spiraling depression of DOOOOOOOMMM! Well not really. But ya no. hahaha. Im in highschool… everything about that is over dramatic. So im sorry bout that bitchi weridness up yonder. BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHERE IM COMING FROOOOOOM!**

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS WHO ACTUALLY DID REVIEW! I LOVE YOOOU!

**_PREVIEW of the next chapter:_**

…"Don't ever compare me to that fucking jackass! Never in a million years would I do what he did! You know that Sango! You know _me_!"…

…"I'll be damned if I'll let that mangy wolf have a piece of her." He sounded stern and there was something in the sound of his voice that really let Sango know he wasn't kidding. "I swear to God… if he… I'll kill that bastard!"…

…"Don't let how much you love Kagome cloud your judgment." "Sango… she's only my best friend, I don't—" "Don't kid yourself."…

…"_Am I really that scary when I'm mad? I never thought about it before… but if Koga and Kags are together… don't I have a right to be?"…_

"_I just didn't want him to go in there pissed as ever and then become ever _more_ pissed at the sight he would see. I don't think one person can possibly keep that much anger under control."_

…This pose of theirs would make Inuyasha even more enraged. Koga would be killed if Inuyasha walked in and saw this. Sango couldn't breathe at all as she heard the creaking of feet on the stairs. _"What do I do?"…_

…Kagome closed her eyes. Not because of pleasure, but because of sadness. Why now? Why did he have to come now?...

…"Let go of me! Let go!" She punched and kicked and thrashed all she wanted though it wasn't doing any good…

…"A girl who goes around fucking every guy she sees would generally be called a whore! Hell Kagome! You even resorted fucking this wolf shit! How low can you go? Guess you found out!" …

…"What the hell did you do to her Inuyasha!" Koga grabbed him by the collar and was eyelevel with him. "I—I don't know…"…

…"_Damn it not this again,"_ Inuyasha stood still as Kagome put her hands around his neck and pressed her almost naked body against his, "How bout now? Wanna play now?"…

…"You broke her Inuyasha! You fucking broke her! You broke my Kagome…"…

**_DO WANNA SEE THIS CHAPTER? DO YA? WELL THEN TELL ME I ACTUALLY HAVE AN AUDIENCE THAT LIKES IT! PLEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE _**

_**REVIEW**_

_**MANY THANKS x3453904857!**_

ALWAYS,

LINA


	8. Why now?

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Inuyasha and Sango sat in the classroom parallel to each other calmly talking now about their course of action. Sango had tear stained cheeks from imagining all the pain her best friend had gone through and what it must have felt like.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha, for slapping you I mean. Now I know why you wanted to find Kagome so bad," Sango had a guilty expression plastered clearly across her face. "Its just that… well I don't even want to say it I feel so bad; but I thought you wanted to her hurt her because she yelled at you or something."

Inuyasha's look contorted into a puzzled glance at Sango's remark. She was afraid of him hurting Kagome? Did a lot of people think that when it was actually Sesshomaru?

"It's just that you have such a bad temper. I don't know if you've ever looked in the mirror when you were angry before, Inuyasha. You are actually pretty frightening, there were a couple times when I was convinced you were going to slap Rin across the face, even though I can't really blame you, there where times when I was convinced _I_ was going to slap Rin across the face.

But point being… you are kind of scary when you get angry, and people really have been talking you know. No one suspects Sesshomaru for even a second because he is always so calm and collected."

"Wait back up here. People think I am the one who gave Kagome all those wounds?" He looked like he was about to rip something apart and Sango made sure to stand up as he did.

"That's what I mean Inuyasha! Look at how quickly and rashly you reacted to that! You actually just made me a little bit scared with your voice and the look on your face… I'd like to say 'oh I'm not scared I know you'd never hurt me' but with a temper like that how can I know?"

He made an effort to calm down now that his extreme anger was pointed out. How could people think it was he who had done that to her? Sure it was obvious that they hadn't been talking for awhile, but did that have to mean he had hurt her? "Sango I know that sometimes I can act out of turn and be a bit of a jerk, but I didn't think I ever acted that way around Kagome. I make sure to be so careful about my temper around her."

"And most of the time you do a good job, you really do Inu. But then sometimes I really wonder. I just don't want you getting into trouble with that temper of yours. Just look what Sesshomaru's conscience will allow him to do… and he's the _calm_ one—"

"Wait just one fucking minute Sango!" He stood up again and pure resentment entered his eyes right then. Sango could see that and really wished she hadn't said it, she didn't mean to, but now it would take forever to calm him down.

It always did.

Inuyasha got just about eye level with her and so close to her face she thought he was going to kiss her. Though instead, he yelled.

Well that was to be expected.

"Don't ever compare me to that fucking jackass! Never in a million years would I do what he did! You know that Sango! You know _me_!"

Sango grabbed his shoulders as she realized he was yelling out of hurt rather than anger. She should not have said that. He _wasn't_ like Sesshomaru. But now he had that mindset, it would be like that for awhile.

"Inu you have to know I didn't mean tha—"

"I would never hit Kagome…" His voice was still angry, but this it was quiet and more said to himself. His bangs covered his eyes and he was breathing heavily. "Never, never, never…"

Without warning he picked up his school bag and walked straight out the door. Sango stood dumbfounded and feeling extremely guilty at what had just happened. _"What I said just now really hurt him. I didn't mean it though. I just really don't want his temper to make him do something he regrets."_

"Inu, wait, where are you going!" She picked up her stuff and ran out of the classroom following him. He was walking so fast it was almost difficult to catch up to him while _running_.

"I'll be damned if I'll let that mangy wolf have a piece of her." He sounded stern and there was something in the sound of his voice that really let her know he wasn't kidding. "I swear to God… if he… I'll kill that bastard!" He started walking faster and Sango had to jog to keep up with him now.

She knew very well how much Koga and Inuyasha didn't get along. One time Inuyasha had even sent Koga to the hospital with a broken wrist because he attempted to kiss Kagome when they were still together and going out. It was a bad move on Koga's part to do that, but it was a perfect example of Inuyasha's temper getting the best of him. He would have killed Koga had Kagome not stopped him.

"Inyuasha," Sango said it as to let him know she wasn't kidding. He didn't listen to her. "Inuyasha!" He still didn't turn around or stop muttering to himself. "Inu-fucking-yasha!" She grabbed his shoulder and swung him around to look at look her. With her hands on his shoulders she looked at him, "I swear to God Inuyasha, stop and look at me when I'm talking to you! Gosh I'm like your fucking mother…"

Inuyasha stopped and looked right at her. Even Inuyasha would stop when Sango swore because it was rare. She must have been more than pissed, and anyone who wants to live will definitely listen to Sango when she was more than pissed.

Even normal Sango was dangerous enough.

"Listen to me Inu, I'm serious too. You need to actually comprehend what I'm about to tell you. You don't get to yell, blow up, or anything. If you do I swear to you you'll be out like a light before you can blink. Do I make myself clear?"

He slowly nodded. Sango had been like a big sister to him for the past 4 years. He had never really had a mother, so there was really no one to tell him right from wrong. And his dad? Well let's just say he came home drunk more often than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put together. Sango often drove him home from parties as well when Sesshomaru wouldn't and Inuyasha was too drunk to drive himself. She even used to make sure he kept up on his grades when they were freshman.

Now that was more Kagome's field though. _Everything_ was more Kagome's field when it came to Inuyasha now. Sango didn't mind though, they were destined for each other and she wasn't about to come between that.

"Don't let how much you love Kagome cloud your judgment." She looked him straight in the eye and didn't dare look away as to get her point across.

Inuyasha was surprised at the comment to say the least but he wasn't going to yell at her or anything. He knew better than to yell in Sango's face. He was surprised he wasn't dead from his little episode back in the classroom, "Sango… she's only my best friend, I don't—"

"Don't kid yourself." Her voice softened. She continued to stare at him and then slowly a smile spread across her face. She winked as he slowly nodded. "Just don't let your temper get the best of you. Keep your head okay?" He nodded again and she leaned in to give him a tight embrace. "Now there's the Inu I know and love!"

She giggled slightly and remembered why she loved this boy do much. He could be so cute and so much fun when his temper was under control. And he gave her someone to care about… After her brother, Kohaku, died of cancer when she was in 8th grade, Inuyasha had kind of filled that space for her. Miroku and Inuyasha had stayed by her the entire year he was in the hospital. The three were absolutely inseparable.

After his death of course there was mourning from all of them. Kohaku would always be "Shrimp" to Inuyasha and "Zeus" to Miroku (best not to even ask about that one.) Afterwards Inuyasha moved to be Sango's "little brother" and Miro moved to be her boyfriend. And after friends like Ayame and Kagome, who came later, Sango was almost whole again.

Still though… with Inu's irritability, not even her, who could read him almost better then Kagome, could tell what he would do when he was pissed to the max. No one really could, not even Miroku, which was why people had there suspicions about him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were in the car on there way to Kagome's house and it was 5:45. They were going to get there right on time. Sango starred out window in very deep thought. She wondered if Koga would really take advantage of Kagome. She knew how much Koga loved her; probably just much as Inuyasha, which was pretty hard to match.

She wondered how Inuyasha would react if he walked in on them in bed together.

It would definitely be a showdown. Punches would be thrown, people would get hurt…

Huh.

It would basically be a soap opera.

Sango hoped with all her heart that Inu could keep his on his shoulders instead of flying off the handle. _"Just gotta think positive, Sango… Koga is a respectable guy. He would probably understand something was up and stop…"_

"Oh my Gosh we're doomed." Sango said allowed.

"What?" Inuyasha looked curiously at Sango and she kind of stuttered back an answer.

"Well I was thinking—and… uhhh… nothing really. I was just thinking that Koga _definitely_ stopped and they will be calmly talking over her problems together in the living room and will absolutely _not _bein bed together… which means no one has to die when we walk through that door."

She kind of twiddled her thumbs and had an overly innocent look on her face.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and continued driving as thoughts of his own were going through his head. _"Am I really that scary when I'm mad? I never thought about it before… but if Koga and Kags are together… don't I have a right to be?" _

He remembered all of what Sango had said about him needing to keep his temper about him if they walked in there and he saw something he definitely would have rather not seen. _"But that's just the problem. Just _thinking _about that bastard with Kagome; my hands are itching to get around his neck. Which is probably not healthy…"_

"So Inuyasha, what are we going to do if we find Koga with Kagome together in rather inappropriate ways?" She looked at him with a smile on her face. She said it in a tone as if she was asking a 3rd grader when I came before E. Not a good tone to take with someone about to find his love with someone else.

"Kill him." He said it rather bluntly and in a cocky way with a twinge of resentment.

"Uhm… no. That would be an example of the wrong answer." She frowned at his smart remark and moved close enough to him to flick him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell Sango? I'm driving! I could have just killed both of us!"

"Oh I'm sorry I guess the mood is a little intense isn't it? The ever-shadowing wonder of what we will see when the door to her house opens… almost like a murder mystery! Or a soap opera… whichever you prefer." She smiled at him and giggled slightly at his ever-frowning face.

"_Gosh… I was just trying to lighten his mood. I guess now isn't the best time though. It really is an extreme point in time for him. Poor guy, I haven't really put myself in his shoes. It's like he is stuck in this moment waiting to see whether the girl he loves is in bed with practically his worst enemy. That would be like me finding Miroku and… _Rin… _Wow. I definitely see where he's coming from. I just didn't want him to go in there pissed as ever and then become ever _more_ pissed at the sight he would see. I don't think one person can possibly keep that much anger under control."_

Sango twiddled her thumbs quicker now as she wondered what her own reaction would be. What if Koga had really had sex with her? But no… he couldn't!

He could definitely tell something was wrong with her right?

And he'd stop it.

Definitely.

Maybe…

Not likely.

"_But would I really have the right to be mad? Inuyasha sure would, that's for sure. But…"_

"Gosh I don't even know anymore." She accidentally said this quietly to herself, but yet again it was loud enough for Inuyasha to make out what she had said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… Look Inu, there's street. Turn there. Inuyasha turn there. TURN!" She grabbed for the wheel and made a screechy turn onto the street. They had almost hit a tree had Inuyasha not swerved them away from it just in time.

"OMFG what the hell Sango!"

"You were gonna miss the street!"

"I was not going to miss it!"

"Yes you were you were going to drive right passed it!"

"Sango, would that have been the end of the world? You almost killed us!"

"_I_ almost killed us? _You_ almost killed us!"

"We could have just turned around you know!"

"That would have been too much out of our way!"

"And almost dieing by death-of-tree wouldn't?"

"Just shut up and get out of the car. We're here."

"Fine… it wasn't my fault though…"

"Give it rest will ya?" Sango got out of the car and starred at Kagome's house. She was almost scarred to go in. Maybe she should wear a helmet just incase Inuyasha decided he felt like throwing something of the less soft nature?

She sure didn't make him calm down, that was for sure. If anything she increased the problem.

"Okay… here it goes. Come on Inu." She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She rang it gain.

No answer.

"Why are we ringing the door bell anyway! Why don't we just go in? We are her two best friends!" He turned the door knob and it easily opened. "I hope the fact that it isn't locked is a bad sign."

Sango looked around the living room but there no sign of anyone. "Look, there's Kagome's bag and purse along with Koga's bag. And I'm pretty sure that was his car in the driveway also. So they must be here somewhere."

"Kagome? Kagomeeeeeeee! Koga?"

No answer.

"Well this pretty much kills your calmly-sitting-on-the-couch-working-out-all-her-problems theory."

"Hey don't get all riled up it was just a guess. You check the rest of the rooms downstairs and I'll go upstairs okay?" Sango knew that if they were anywhere, it was most likely in her room. If they were there, she wanted to warn them to put on their clothes before Inuyasha found them.

He nodded and walked in the direction of they kitchen.

Hey.

They _could_ have been having crazy hott sex on the table you know.

That seems to happen a lot in movies.

Sango quickly walked up the stairs to Kagome's room. The door was closed, but she didn't hear any noises coming from the inside. "Well so far so good I guess…"

She opened the door and was standing in the little doorway hallway thinger before Kagome's actual room started. She looked at all the ceramic things Kagome had on shelves. She always loved ceramic kittens and puppies. She said they made her happy when she was in her sad place.

She took a quick breath and closed her eyes as she entered her room.

They opened.

"Damn it…" She whispered to herself as she saw what was before her. Kagome was in her lacy bra and underwear lying, asleep, on top of Koga, who was only clad in his unzipped shorts and no shirt. Their legs were entangled and their arms were around each other.

"Son of a bitch… he did it. I can't believe it." She was about to become angry until she noticed how happy both of them looked. Kagome had a genuine smile on her face as she slept. And Koga's fingers were in her hair as if he'd been rubbing her head before they fell asleep. Her head lay limply on his bare chest and his face was buried in her hair as well.

She couldn't be mad at him with a pose like that. It actually made her smile.

She stood there, starring at the happiness of her best friend for the split second she had before her eyes widened and she with took in a sharp breath.

This pose of theirs would make Inuyasha even more enraged. Koga would be killed if Inuyasha walked in and saw this. She couldn't breathe at all as she heard the creaking of feet on the stairs. _"What do I do?"_ She stood paralyzed in the middle of the room with eyes widened and panic overtaking her.

Time seemed to stop as she looked over and saw Inuyasha's face appear in the hall outside Kagome's room and look at her.

She ran to the doorway and put out her hands out to touch the walls beside her as to make some sort of barrier.

"Did you find them?" He asked her with eyebrows raised. When he got no answer, just heavy breathing from Sango, he put his hand on her arm thinking she would let it drop so he could pass, but she tensed it up so he couldn't push it down as easily as he'd hoped.

He stepped back and looked at her straight in the eye. "Sango what the—"

"I can't let you pass." He noticed how much her arms visibly tensed. The realization hit him.

"They're in there aren't they? They're fucking in there!" He tried to push Sango aside but she wouldn't budge.

"No Inuyasha! You can't go in there! You'll kill him!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and wondered if Kagome or Koga had woken up from the loud noise. She knew it probably wouldn't wake Kagome up. Kagome could sleep in a tornado. And when I say in, I mean _in_.

Inuyasha backed up and his bangs covered his eyes. With a dangerously low voice he warned, "Sango, get away from that door. _Now_."

Her heart started beating quickly in her chest. "No! Not until you calm do—"

"Move now Sango! Or I'm going to move you myself!" He yelled right into her face and she closed her eyes tight as she felt tears welling up in them. This was the scary Inuyasha that she had been talking bout. Sure she had always talked big, and she had hit Inuyasha once or twice to get her point across, but she didn't dare when he was like this. It would be the end of her. "N—no… I can't."

"Damn it all! That's it!" Sango shut her eyes and her whole body was shaking with how hard her heart was beating. Her whole body tensed as she waited for the impact that she knew she was powerless to stop.

Wait for it…

Inuyasha pushed his shoulder toward her arm with such force she not only let go, but her body was flung toward the wall that her other arm was still holding onto so fast she could have sworn she made an indention in the wall. "Oww…"

Inuyasha ran into the room and suddenly stopped when he saw the couple lying so peacefully on her bed. He looked on the ground and saw Kagome's shirt and bottoms thrown messily on the ground, and Koga's shirt in a heap on the floor as well.

She did it.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

The realization hadn't actually hit him that his Kagome would actually have sex with that bastard. But she did… and to look so _happy_ afterwards…

It made him sick.

"Koga! You fucking jackass I'm going to kill you!" He yelled so loud it echoed through the house and Kagome's head shot up.

Koga veeeeery heavy sleeper.

Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She blinked a couple times until the figure standing in front of her came into focus. His looked softened when they made eye contact. It wasn't a look of anger so much as it was sadness.

Undeniable hurt.

With eyes wide and mouth slightly open she didn't move a muscle. She just starred at him and all thoughts were being communicated in that glance.

It seemed like they were looking at each other for an eternity though it was just a second or two. She was about to speak before she felt a movement behind her. Koga's arm snaked its way around her waist and she felt his lips make their way up her back to her neck, sucking it gently. She assumed his eyes were still closed.

She closed her eyes. Not because of pleasure, but because of sadness.

Why now?

Why did he have to come now?

Koga continued kissing her neck and then spoke softly, "Mornin' Beautiful."

"Mornin' Bastard."

Koga realized that definitely wasn't Kagome's voice. But when he opened his eyes he only had time to blink before a fist came at his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs when his fist came flying passed her face to connect with Koga's. Inuyasha arm encircled around her as he picked her up off the bed and brought her to the middle of the room even though it was clearly against her will.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She punch and kicked and thrashed all she wanted though it wasn't doing any good.

Eventually he just pushed her way from him with enough force to show he wasn't too happy with her. He yelled so loud right into her face, "How could you Kagome!" He looked at her tiny, shaking form back up to her dresser.

Her body tensed at his comment, "How could _I? _What the hell do you mean how could I! You're the one who broke into my home, into my _room _and—" she looked over to the door she was referring to only to see saw Sango in the doorway, on the ground, obviously in some sort of pain whether it be bad or not.

"Sorry Kags… tried to stop him." She managed in a weak voice.

"Sango…" She breathed. She then looked up at Inuyasha with tears welling up in her eyes.

He looked over at Sango and suddenly felt very guilty. They had only been laughing in the car moments earlier and then he did _that_? To _Sango_ no less… he looked over at Kagome who was diverting her attention from her best fiend on the floor in the doorway to Koga who was twitching on the bed but was slowly getting up. Inuyasha made an attempt to walk toward her, "Kag—"

"You stay away from me!" She yelled. "Y—you're a monster!"

His anger sparked at the comment. "A _monster?_ What the hell Kagome! I'm no fucking monster!"

"Yes you are! You've just punched out all your friends and they're hurt! For all I know you are about to rape and kill me!" She starred right into his eyes and whispered, "Just like your brother… how does that not make you a monster?"

That was it.

He grabbed her by arm getting a squeal of pain from her as he brought his face close to hers and said in a dangerously low tone, "Don't you ever say I'm like my brother. Got that?"

He shoved her back away from him and continued yelling, "Listen to me Kagome, if I'm such a monster by my actions what does that make you by yours? Huh? A whore! That's what!"

Sango sat in the corner listening to the whole thing. _"He shouldn't have said that… I know he doesn't mean it. But his judgment is too blinded by anger at this point to even notice…"_

"A girl who goes around fucking every guy she sees would generally be called a whore! Hell Kagome! You even resorted fucking this wolf shit! How low can you go? Guess you found out!"

Inuyasha stood there panting from how much effort it took to yell that loud for that long. He braced himself for another yelling attack from Kagome but instead she just starred at him again, with one lone tear slowly making its way down her face.

He'd much rather have her yelling at him that just looking at him like that. "How can you say that to me?" The words had no feeling in them, but enough power to have him realize what he had just said.

"Kagome you know I didn't mean that…" He attempted to walk toward her once again but he was pushed to the side by a great force.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Koga jumped up and pushed Inuyasha out of the way so he could make sure he was in between the two.

After stumbling backwards Inuyasha stood back into place, "She's not your girlfriend, Jackass!"

"Actually, Mutt Face, for your information, she is." He looked at him and smirked with his arms crossed.

"Don't you get she's just using you? That's what she does to everyone!"

"Actually, Dog Crap, just to you; she told me everything. She told me about Sesshomaru, and about _you_. And kicking her out of your home was a nasty thing to do even for _you_ I must say. I can't believe you did that her!"

Inuyasha was about to speak when Koga cut him off, "And FYI, Dog Boy, we didn't have sex. I love her much too much to exploit her like that. She just wanted me to _hold_ her for awhile. She didn't use me at all, and in theory, I'm pretty sure you're the only one she used."

"You son of a…"

"But it doesn't matter now. Because I'm taking care of her as of two hours ago. And that's exactly how she wants it. So if you came here to protect her from me or whatever, you're wasting your time because I'm pretty sure you're the only threat to her in the room right now."

"You… I'll kill you!" his eyes flared.

_He moved in to punch him._

He heard Sango scream, "Don't do something you'll regret Inuyasha!"

_He drew his arm back in ready position._

"No! I don't want you two to fight!" Kagome ran behind Koga to try and get him to stop.

_Inuyasha threw the punch._

As a natural reflex Koga ducked.

_Inuyasha couldn't stop it, it was too late._

It was only until he saw Kagome fall to the ground clutching her cheek that he realized what he did.

"Oh my God… Kagome!" He ran over to her to and noticed there was blood coming out of a gash, he was guessing he just made with his ring, as she starred at the ground. He attempted to reach out to her and touch her face.

"Oh hell no! You don't get to touch me again!" She ran over to the other side of the room.

"Why did you have to go and that huh? Why did you have to make this gash? Weren't all the other ones you made good enough? What's one more Sesshomaru? What's the fucking significance of one more?"

"What—Sessh—no—Kagome—"

"What, you didn't get enough of me last time? Wasn't satisfied with the piece you got? Everyone wants a piece of Kagome! And you got one damn big piece! Well hey why don't have all of me this time? Take fucking all of me!"

"What the hell did you do to her Inuyasha!" Koga grabbed him by the collar and was eyelevel with him.

"I—I don't know…"

"You disgust me! Why is the door locked? Oh it's stuck! No. It's not stuck… you locked it! Get off me! Why is the door locked? Come on tell me! Why won't you tell me?" She looked in different directions every time she said something as if she was talking to a new person every statement. "I'll scream I swear!"

Crazy weird mood change.

"Hmmm okay so why are you back now? I guess you didn't get enough of me before? Came to steal something else from me? Well sorry babe! Pretty sure you can't steal anything else worth anything! You got it. You got the jackpot! Very proud! Let's get some money for the proud jackpot winner."

Inuyasha and Koga starred at her. Just starred. Not knowing what to do. They knew she was probably referring to her virginity, but that was about all they could make out.

"But oh no… you stole this jackpot! You didn't win it! You have to get it fair and square to get the money! But it's not money your after… oh no you want _pain_. But not your pain. Pain from me! That's why you did this isn't it?" She ripped off the bandages on her stomach to reveal the now excessively bleeding wounds.

"Ow fuck! Wow that pretty much hurt a lot… but not as much as it did when you gave them to me." She looked at Inuyasha straight in the eye and then at Koga as if she was talking to and accusing them.

"Woah… there's two of you! Well I guess that beats the ten of you I normally see. You just won't fucking go away! When there's ten, you all surround me. From _all_ sides. No where to go. I'm stuck! That's pretty terrifying you know."

Inuyasha tried to take a step toward her, "Kagome, you don't know what you're saying, I think you need some he—"

"Hey hey hey restraint! Don't come any closer! Cuz if you do you're probably gonna hurt me. Yea… you'll hit me. But you know it hurts when you hit me! Pain is less fun you know! Well no… I guess you wouldn't know. Well hey let me show you what you did!"

She looked to the side where she found all her ceramic items. She smiled as she picked one up. "Ya think that if I threw this at you it would hurt? Yea. Probably. Not as much as your nails in my skin did… but maybe it would produce the same effect ya know? The scars I mean. Well let's see if you can take pain like a man!" With that she threw the ceramic with all her might at Inuyasha who dodged it of course.

He wasn't about to let a ceramic poodle hit him and shatter. It hit the opposite wall and exploded all over the room. She then threw one at Koga who put his arm out and it shattered from that impact as well. It didn't cut him even though he'd probably have a nasty bruise later.

"Well fine! You can just be in the dark about pain then! Whatever… see if I care. It's just glorious life knowledge that you'll never get to experience. Well when the time comes that you need that info don't blame me! I tried to teach you but nooooooooo."

Koga and Inuyasha didn't dare move an inch now that Kagome had ceramic poodles at her expense. They just watched her twiddle her thumbs, then scratch her head, then look randomly around the room.

"You know I just came to a realization? You're gonna rape me again aren't you? And there's really not much I can do bout it either. I mean before I actually _maybe_ had a fighting chance but now! Tch are you kidding me? There's two of you now! No way in hell I can escape! Maybe I should just lay back and accept it? I'm pretty sure that's why you hit me last time, cuz I wasn't willing you know? So maybe now no pain will emit from this experience if I just lay back and let you make me your whore. Sounds like a good plan to me! Fuck, why didn't I think of that before? So here I am! No shield or anything! Come and get me!"

She closed her eyes, faced straight up, and spread her arms out to hers sides. When no one came she looked straight at Inuyasha, "Helllooooo? Come on baby, why no fun? Oh I get it, we can only play when _you_ want to, when it's convenient for _you._ Well that's not fair! I wanna play now! So I guess if you won't get me… I'll get you."

"_Damn it not this again,"_ Inuyasha stood still as Kagome put her hands around his neck and pressed her almost naked body against his, "How bout now? Wanna play now?"

She frowned when he didn't move.

"Well you were sure willing _before_. Fine. If you don't wanna play with me than maybe the other you wants to huh?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and Koga just as she started to put her hands on his chest, "Kagome stop this. I'm not Sesshomaru and neither is he. You don't know what you're saying or doing. Stop this now!"

"Hey shut up! You had your turn! It's you-number-two's turn now…"

Kagome looked up at Koga and smiled. "Ohh you look more willing than the other one." She trailed kisses from his chest up to his jaw line like she did before. He tried really hard not to kiss her right then and there. But it was becoming increasingly difficult not to with her hand at the edge of his boxers fishing their way under. "Man, if you don't want me to do something you'll wanna kill me for I suggest you do something now!"

"Kagome stop this!" Inuyasha pulled her off Koga by her shoulders.

Her eyes widened and she started screaming at the top of her lungs, "No! Let me go! Stop it!"

Koga starred at Kagome and said to himself, "That was a dramatic mood change…"

"_I don't get it. She was fine earlier! Then this dog fucker has to come and ruin it all."_

He looked up at Inuyasha with an accusing glance and said through clenched teeth, "You broke her Inuyasha! You fucking broke her! You broke my Kagome…"

Inuyasha remembered when he said the same thing to Kagome at his house, except he was referring to Sesshomaru, not himself. He looked over to Sango in the corner who had passed out a while earlier, most likely from Kagome's dramatic outburst. No one wants to see their best friend in such a state… it was even all Inuyasha could do to watch.

He remembered the screaming and thrashing girl in his arms, "Let me go! Get off me! Help!"

He looked up at Koga and an idea struck him, it definitely wasn't something he wanted to do. But he had too, "Koga take her! Keep her steady!"

He did so and Kagome stopped screaming. Now she was merely just thrashing around in Koga's arms to get free.

Inuyasha approached her and swallowed.

She slowly looked up at him and stopped moving around, she knew she needed to expect something.

"Please forgive me…"

"Wha—"

Inuyasha flung his fist at her head with all his might. She was on the ground, unconscious, within the blink of an eye.

Koga looked at the mess on the ground that was supposed to be called Kagome. He knew why Inuyasha had to do it, but he didn't know it would hurt so much to see him do it. At least now she could be brought to some sort of hospital.

There was no other way to do it.

Inuyasha did what he had to do.

Koga looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed tightly, his face contorted in pain like he was the one who had been hit, "I'm so sorry Kagome…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

_**Hey lina here. Sorry bout the weirdness in the chapter. It was weird. I noe it was weird. Sorry it was weird. Lol.**_

_**I really hoped you liked it though. I tried to not make inu seem EVIL with his anger but still wanted to show he had problems. Hope that worked.**_

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!**

...Kagome awoke yet again to face an all white ceiling, as well as an all white room. She looked down and wondered why her arms and legs were stuck in the brown leather straps around her wrists and ankles, connected to the bed…

…the nurse saw that Kagome was up in bed, "Oh wonderful sweetie, you're awake!"…

…"Don't you remember? Your two friends brought you in after you had a supposed mental outburst. I'm surprised you're awake so soon after that head wound."…

… "I can't remember anything! The last thing I remember is being drugged because I faked an illness to get out of a suspension!"…

… "I can't believe Inuyasha hit me. _Twice. _How could he?"…

… "I'm sorry Koga, but I don't remember anything about that."…

… "How long do I have to stay here?" "Until the doctors say you're better sweetie."…

… "Inu… look at me. Do I look crazy to you? You can't just leave me here." "It's not forever Kagome, just for a little while. You can manage… you have to."…

… "I'm not insane or anything like that! Nurse? Nurse! Why aren't you listening to me? I'm completely normal! Nothing is wrong with me!" "Yes, nothing is wrong with you _now_. But any second you could have an outburst claiming you see him everywhere when it's only your imagination, like you did before with your friends at your house." "But I don't remember anything about that!" "Well, you probably wouldn't." "But I remember other times! Times before that one! And I was fine afterwards…What makes that one any different?" "Other times? Where you alone during these other times?" "Well, yes… but—" "Did you hurt yourself in any way during these times?" Kagome didn't answer and just looked at the nurse, then at her hands cuffed in the leather straps. "And yet you think you don't need to be here…"…

_**I HAVE DECIDED THAT I REEEEELLLLLI WANT 40 REVIEWS. JUST 40! PLEEEEAAASSSEEEEE? ITS NOT THAT MUCH!**_

_**DO IT.**_

_**40 REVIEWS.**_

_**THE NUMBER 40 SOUNDS EXCITING LOL.**_

**_THAT MEANS I ONLY NEED LIKKE 4 MORE._**

_**YOURS WILL COUNT BELIEVE ME.**_

**_4 IS NOT THAT MUCH TO ASK._**

_**THANK YOU S0O0O0O0O0O MUCH IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**_

ALWAYS,

LINA


	9. IMPORTANT author's note

A/N: Oh my gosh you guys… I am SO sorry about this. I'll tell you what happened.

I wrote the WHOLE chapter. It took me forever and then… my computer deleted it. After that I got pissed off and refused to write it again… And now I can't even remember what it was about in the first place. I mean it's BEEN six freaking months.

I'm completely blanking. You know?

For any of you that really loved this story…I'm so sorry. But it was depressing you know? I'm not really in the mood to continue with something so horrible you know? Maybe someday I'll start writing it again. So don't delete me from alerts and things!

And you know… I might start sooner than you think if maybe a couple of you give me ideas I can use. Because I kind of backed myself into a corner with this one…and there's not much I can do with it now.

**IMPORTANT:**

**_Different_: I have a new story I'm writing just for you guys who liked Backfired Dreams. Believe me, if you liked this story you'll like _Different_. I hope that my regular reviewers who liked this story will also come to like that one, and not still be hating me for stopping this story. Please read it, like it, and review it. And if you hate it…don't tell me cuz I'll be sad lol.**

I love you guys. And thank you for supporting me all this time,

Lina


End file.
